Link's Return
by Death Past Words
Summary: In an attempt to escape fame, Link returns to Hyrule, only to find that a dark shadow had once again fallen on the aged castle, and a ruler has risen up past the royal family. FINISHED!
1. Dawn of a Dark Age

Ok! This is my first fan fic. Well... Not really since I've written alot more... Any way! Please go easy on me ok? I don't know what you think of this story, but it will be slightly modified from the story in my notebook.  
  
By the way, I wrote this story after another really cruddy Zelda story, so if this has anything that you don't understand, then let me know right away ok?  
  
One more thing before I continue... Link and all of the characters and locations of the Zelda world do not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo... So there! I said it! Don't go on and sue me for writing this story!  
  
Ok, now that I got that stuff over with... Enjoy! Make sure you R&R too!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
Link is a hero in many cities and countries. He had triumphantly escaped Ganon's castle, with Princess Zelda. He proudly retrieved Majora's Mask from the skull kid, and many more good deeds were committed before as well. Unfortunately, all the good deeds made him quite famous in many places. Having no where else to turn to, he returns to Hyrule in an attempt to escape fame. But, he has no idea what lies in wait for him there...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I walked up a steep hill, my dark green cloak damped in rain. Daylight had yet to begin flooding over the horizon. Hyrule should be just over the hill. The sooner I get back to Hyrule, the better.  
  
A fairy fluttered above me. Her bright pink, puffed body fluttered around my head. Her clear wings flapped rapidly to suspend herself in mid air. "....Next time I go on one of your adventures.... I'm going to take a large thick book to hit you with so you don't' do anything stupid...." She muttered angrily.  
  
I glanced up at her, blinking. "What was that Tatl? Did you say something?" I snapped, almost rudely.  
  
Tatl turned to me for a moment, considering what she should say to me. Finally, she turned away, fluttering ahead of me. "Nothing, Link...." she muttered, flying a full circle around me.  
  
I shook my head. Tatl had been grumbling from Clock Town all the way to Hyrule, traveling by foot. We had already walked for days, and she didn't show any sign of stopping her little mutters. I glanced up as we finally reached the crest of the hill and smiled. Finally...  
  
Hyrule's great wall was in view, surrounding a great castle deeper into the territory that it protected. The grey bricked wall was well worn and shown signs of age. Parts of the wall were worn smooth by the moss and ivy that grew over it, leaving a dull green glow. Surrounding the wall was a deep moat filled with water to stop any intruders.  
  
I scanned the walls for an opening and cocked my head, then sighed.  
  
Tatl seemed to have notice my reaction. She let out a mocking laugh. "Well, you know Link; it isn't really dawn yet... And the gate opens at first sight of light."  
  
I sighed, feeling tired of waiting. "The sun doesn't rise for another hour!"  
  
Tatl growled. She rammed her body against my head, making me flinch. "Oh quit your pouting! Just ask the gate guards. I'm sure that they'll let in the 'Great Link of Hyrule!'" She let out a giggle at the remark, knowing that such a title was one that I didn't appreciate as we began our slow descent toward.  
  
I grew very close to cursing at her, but the sound of large chains snapping cut me off. I glanced at the gate and noticed that one corner of the drawbridge was beginning to fall out. There was another loud snap as the other chain fell. The drawbridge fell to the other end of the moat with a loud clank able to wake up the small town that lay at rest at the foot of the castle. The sheer impact of the fall had knocked me to my feet.  
  
I was shocked. The drawbridge wasn't supposed to fall until dawn and that is an hour from now! Also, the drawbridge was supposed to be let down lightly to keep from damaging the chains. "What is going on...?" I whispered to Tatl  
  
Thundering hoof beats sounded from within the castle walls and grew closer with each step. A young warrior clothed in a peach tunic under an iron chest plate streaked with water and oil sprinted through the opening of the fallen drawbridge upon a pale brown horse. A frightened expression was on his face.  
  
The warrior seemed to have spotted me as he made his way out of the castle. "Run, boy! Take your belongings and move!" he cried as the horse galloped across the short distance between the castle wall and me.  
  
An arrow out of the castle's entrance and pierced the man's vulnerable back. Even if the iron chest plate was protecting the man's chest, his back had no protection of the sort, making him an easy target to back attackers. The man cried out in pain from the sudden attack and toppled off the horse. He thudded on the ground painfully as his horse galloped off in fright.  
  
"What the.....?!" I gasped and quickly ran to the warrior's aid. The warrior lay on his stomach, moaning lightly. A crooked arrow jutted out of his back, blood seeping through the wounds. The leather straps that held the chest plate to his chest had taken some of the impact of the arrow, but the arrow still made it through the leather, lodging itself in his back.  
  
I rose to my feet and looked into the castle entrance. A dark figure stood there with what looked like the figure of a long bow in its hands. The figure lowered the long bow. It was impossible to see who the figure was because of the wall that cast a shadow upon the person. "Who are you? And why did you do that?!" I yelled to the person.  
  
The figure merely laughed in a deep voice. "You really don't know who you're dealing with do you?" the figure said with a hint of mockery in the person's voice. The voice belonged to that of a man, but that was all I could distinguish from his identity.  
  
My teeth gritted against each other. I began to shake with anger.  
  
"Link......" Tatl's voice sounded in my ear as she fluttered closer to me. She could sense the evil aura that pulsed from the figure as could I. "Link......" she warned with an acidic voice again. She was trying to stop me from doing anything rash.  
  
"Come out and show yourself," I growled.  
  
The man laughed. "You... really don't know... How ironic..." The bow the man held in his hand disappeared, obviously put away. He began to walk forward, the faint light from the sun shone hard against his appearance and I gasped in shock. "I am called... Shadow. You... may know of me..."  
  
I took a step back, eyes wide. The man looked exactly as I would 7 years later! The only difference was the fact that his tunic was the color black as was his kokorian hat. In fact... everything about him was dark. His skin, his hair, everything seemed darker than it should have been, even his personality.  
  
Tatl's body is completely engulfed in a pinkish glow that made her real fairy body nearly impossible to see. But her emotions showed much fear and shock upon seeing a duplicate of myself, making her glow shiver as her body was. Sprinkles of light drifted down from her constant shuddering. "...Link! That's... you......" she whispered, almost speechless.  
  
Standing in the dim sunlight, the evil aura emitting from the man named Shadow seemed to be amplified. My anger was forgotten once I laid eyes on him, and a sense of alert replaced it. Quickly, I unsheathed my sword.  
  
Shadow laughed, seeing my sword. I narrowed my eyes. "You expect to be able to defeat me with such a puny sword? Your hopes are set too high..." Shadow smirked and grasped the handle of a sword that hung on his back. He unsheathed a long sword, longer than the Master Sword itself.  
  
The center of the blade was hollowed out, and large gold pieces shaped like crystals filled the center. The handle was heavily jeweled, embedded with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. The hilt was made of solid ruby. The entire sword itself was at least 2 feet longer than mine.  
  
I clenched the handle of my tiny Kokori sword with both hands. No man would use such a decorative blade in battle. It was just too priceless. The fact that this... Shadow wielded a sword such as that confused me. He... must be powerful to use an expensive blade and not worry about having it break... I thought. I swallowed hard and prepared for an attack.  
  
And that's what I got.  
  
"Ha!" Shadow cried and leapt at me, sword raised.  
  
I leapt to the side, dodging his attack. I turned to him in an effort to keep my eyes on the enemy, but was barely able to counteract his next attack. I whipped my sword in front of me before his blade could make contact with my flesh. Sparks erupted as our blades met. I held his blade in place with my own, the sound of metal scraping against metal loud in my ears.  
  
Shadow didn't seem like he was trying much to keep his blade from being knocked aside. He had an easier time holding his ground than I did. Beads of sweat trickled down my cheek as I struggled to keep my blade from slipping.  
  
"I must say... I am quite impressed. To think, a kid like you! Holding such strength in his sword. Tell me! How did you become so powerful?" Shadow sneered. His black eyes glistened with amusement. I knew that he was only playing with me. I remained silent, concentrating on holding my ground.  
  
Tatl fluttered around to my ear. "Link! His other hand! Keep an eye on his other hand!" she shouted.  
  
I glanced at his sword. He was only holding his sword with one hand. His other hand was free to move and I spotting his attack.  
  
He slammed the flat end of the tip of my blade with his free hand, applying immense pressure on the already pressured blade. From all the force being placed upon it, the top end of the kokori sword snapped off and flew behind me, glazing Tatl's wings.  
  
Shadow thrust more force behind his sword, making me stumble back. With his own sword, his swiped the flat end of the blade at Tatl. She let out a cry of surprise and shock and flew through the air, slamming into the dirt a few yards away.  
  
"Tatl!" I cried, watching her frail body quiver on the floor.  
  
"You have a weak sword..." Shadow murmured. "Care to try that again?" Shadow approached me again, his sword resting on his shoulder. The blade on his sword wasn't even the slightest bit scratched, unlike mine. He clearly had the advantage now.  
  
I looked at my sword that now was nothing more than a handle with a blade extending a few inches from the hilt. It was pretty much useless now. I tossed it to the floor and grabbed my shield that hung on my back.  
  
Shadow cocked an eyebrow. "So... you are still determined to win the fight? You really are stupid..." He leapt at me again.  
  
I brought my Hylian shield up to block the blade. His attacks were strong. Obviously, he didn't wield that sword for looks.  
  
Shadow laughed again as he saw my shield in between his blade and myself. "You are hiding again. Keep running and your chances of winning are slim... "He withdrew his blade, taking a step back to give himself some clearance.  
  
From behind my shield, it was hard to keep my eye on him. I was caught off guard as he leapt over me. I gasped and quickly turned around. But Shadow had attacked before my shield was in place to take on the attack.  
  
Shadow's blade struck at the edge of my shield, slipping it off of my arm. It skidded off to the side, out of arm's reach as I fell to the floor. I darted my eyes to Shadow and the point of a blade stuck itself in my vision. I froze, eyes wide and my gaze shifted to the wielder of the blade.  
  
Shadow's expression was annoyed as he held the blade a few inches from my head.  
  
At such a close range... my bow is useless. All of my other weapons are only going to make things worse... There's nothing else I can do... I thought dreadfully. I waited for Shadow to react. But he didn't do anything. We remained in a frozen position for several moments. When he finally did move, it wasn't a movement of attack. In fact... he only moved his blade from my face and sheathed it.  
  
I glared up at him, and Shadow sighed. "You're not my enemy. Fighting mere juveniles is pointless and a waste of time. Perhaps we may meet again in battle... when you can wield more than a knife? Ah... but you will still lose. Don't get your hopes up next time kid. Or I won't hesitate to kill you." Shadow sneered at me again. And with a giant leap, he was gone. 


	2. Arran, the Clumsy Solider

Hey again! The next chapter is up and running. ^-^  
  
Author's note: If you think that the name Shadow is cruddy, than I can't help it. I went as far as fixing up the lack of detail and putting some more personality in the person. Heck. Shadow didn't even have any specific look! Well. it's too late now to change the name.  
  
And if you noticed, you would see that there are a lot of mistakes in the last chapter. I was actually forgot to spell check my document! ^- ^;;; Silly me. Well, I hope I don't' forget when I'm finished with this chapter!  
  
Ok! Here we go! R&R to this chapter too!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I glared up at the sky, angry at my defeat. Shadow's sudden appearance and strength amazed me. I rose to my feet, feeling numb all over. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I had pushed myself to the very limit when fighting Shadow, and I still lost.  
  
Shaking my head to clear it of the thoughts, I turned to the warrior who still lay on the floor. The young warrior looked no older than 15. His dark blond hair was ruffled and stuck out in several places. He was much taller than me, his chest coming to the tip of my cap. Strong muscles rippled underneath his tunic, now matted with blood. His peach skin was pale from the loss of blood and he sweated heavily. Faded breaches covered his legs and leather boots covered his feet.  
  
I bent down beside the warrior to inspect his wound. The arrow that had gorged his back hadn't gone very deep into his flesh. It would be easy to remove. I grasped the shaft of the arrow and the warrior winced. I bit my lower lip and tugged hard.  
  
The warrior let out an agonizing scream and his hands balled into fists as he tried to brace the pain. I shook my head and tossed the arrow aside. Since the arrow no longer stopped the blood flow in his back, blood began to seep slowly through the wound and the back of his tunic gradually became maroon colored.  
  
"Oohhh." The voice of a weak fairy fluttered to my ears and Tatl fluttered weakly over to me and landed on my shoulder. "That looks bad, Link." Tatl flew weakly around my head, sprinkling down bits of light.  
  
I nodded and darted a quick look at her. "You don't look too well yourself, Tatl."  
  
Tatl landed on my head, letting out a small and dainty sigh. "I'll manage. You'd better use that bottled fairy on him."  
  
I rose to my feet and reached into my tunic, pulling out a bottle roughly the size of a melon. Inside floated something that looked similar to Tatl. The fairy's glow was a bright white instead of a dull pink that Tatl emitted. Quickly, I unplugged the rubber stopper, freeing the fairy.  
  
As the fairy flew out of the bottle, it fluttered around for a moment, drifting almost. It floated around my head for a moment, then drifted over to the warrior whom still lay upon the floor. Sprinkles of light shook down from the fairy and dusted itself onto the warrior, making his wounds glow a soft bluish white. The wounds slowly began to disappear until they left nothing but a scar.  
  
All that was left now was his awakening.  
  
I stood up and took a step back from him. I glanced toward the gate as I took a seat on the ground.  
  
Two people were repairing the chains. One of them was a big man. He was short with puffy cheeks and a plump body. His face looked red under the thick black robe. A brown tunic was worn underneath the robe. It was easy to tell that the tunic was old, because it had several patches sewn over holes.  
  
The other one was a young girl. She looked about 12 years old with gentle but troubled black eyes that glanced at me from time to time. Her shoulder-length black hair was pulled out of her face by a green ribbon and a blue shirt with black pants covered her dainty body. Her gloved hands moved laboriously to hold the chains in place as the plump man hooked another link to the broken chains.  
  
When they had finally repaired the chains, the plump man looked to the girl. "Hey. Got the chain, laddie? Ready to pull 'em up?" he asked with a rich southern accent.  
  
The girl turned to him, her eyes avoiding the man's face. She gave a curt nod and gestured to the repaired chain. "...Yes, mister..." she replied obediently. When the man smiled heartily and turned toward the other chain, she rubbed her hands together. "...Um... May I request an idea...?"  
  
The man finally glanced to the girl with raised eyebrows. "What might'n it be, Talka?"  
  
"Shouldn't we bring the warrior in...? He... is injured..." The girl's voice was uneasy; as if she was unsure weather she should have asked the question at all.  
  
A look of spite glanced past the man's face as he looked to the warrior who still lay on the floor. He completely ignored me. "Bah! Let 'im make the guards open the gate! It's 'is fault, it is!" The man glared at the fallen warrior for a moment more, then turned and walked inside the castle walls.  
  
The girl named Talka darted another glance at me and walked into the castle wall as the man tugged on a rope. The gate lifted and closed, leaving me and the warrior outside.  
  
I felt sullen inside, almost useless. I let out a quiet sigh and tried to forget the fight against Shadow, but failed. Tatl obviously noticed my glum face.  
  
"What's wrong now, Link?" Tatl fluttered over to me, perching on my shoulder once again.  
  
I looked away from her to hide my shame. "...Nothing, I'm fine..."  
  
There was a moan behind me. I turned my head so I could peer at the warrior as he slowly sat up. He took a quick glance at himself with his sea blue eyes, checking for injuries. He licked his lips, and patted his chest plate. "...I'm... still alive...? Have I ascended to the heavens...?"  
  
"No, you're still here," I replied automatically. I turned myself so I could look at him comfortably.  
  
The warrior scrambled to his feet as he noticed me. "Who are you? Have you thrown me out?! What happened?!" He snapped angrily.  
  
I sighed and rose to my feet, glancing at the warrior. "You... weren't thrown out." I pursed my lips together, fumbling over what I was to say to him. What are you to say to someone who was close to death?  
  
Before I was to respond, the warrior had trekked up to me and lifted my hood from covering my face. I glanced back at him with my blue eyes.  
  
At first, the warrior could only grunt because it was hard to see in the dim light. He blinked after a moment and let out a light gasp as soon as his eyes quickly adjusted to the light. He stumbled back away from me with wide eyes full of fright.  
  
"Oh...... F-Forgive me! Oh great one!" He slunk down onto his knees and bowed, touching his forehead to the cold dirt several times.  
  
Tatl, who perched on my shoulder in silence, fluttered into the air, watching the warrior with curiosity.  
  
I watched him in shock. Carefully, I took a few steps toward him, trying to figure out what was wrong. "What are you doing? Why are you bowing to me?"  
  
The warrior only scooted back to keep a respectable distance from me. He still held his position, bowing as if his life depended on it. "Please! Don't kill me! I-I... I was only trying to protect you! Forgive me!" He paused then quickly added, "Shadow, Your Majesty!"  
  
Shadow? Of course! It all suddenly made more sense. "I'm not your majesty, now get up!"  
  
The warrior seemed to ignore what I said, keeping his position on the floor. He continued to mutter apologies and sputter pleas of forgiveness. It all seemed very pathetic.  
  
I circled around him and grabbed his collar firmly. I tugged him up, though my height only allowed for me to bring him up to his knees.  
  
The man quickly leapt to his feet and spun around. Confused, he backed up away from me and hung his head. He still refused to look me in the eye.  
  
I pulled down my hood so he could get a better look at me. "Listen! My name is not Shadow!"  
  
The warrior took a swift glance at me and nothing more. He spoke in a small voice with very little enthusiasm, if any. "You... are not Shadow..?" He looked me over again, then adverted his gaze, trying not to look at me in the eyes. "If you are no Shadow, then who are you?"  
  
I flashed a smile, seeing that he was actually accepting that I was not Shadow. I gave a slight bow and said, "My name is Link. I come from Kokori."  
  
The expression of fear and uneasiness vanished, being replaced by awe and shock. His mouth hung agape and his eyes widened. "The Link?! The Link of Hyrule?!"  
  
I felt a blush spread across my face and. His reaction was astounding.  
  
"Oh Gods! I can't believe I'm still alive to see this!!" he cried. He sounded as if he was a young child before a stand of sweets. "I can't... Believe that THE Link of Hyrule... is standing before me! You are really.... THE Link that saved... Princess Zelda of the Royal--"  
  
I laughed, interrupting him. "Please... Don't treat me that way! I didn't come all the way here to be smothered in fame!"  
  
The warrior quickly saluted, as if he stood before someone of much higher authority. "Yessir!!"  
  
"Link.... Call me Link please..." I sighed.  
  
The man grinned widely, hardly able to contain the excitement. "Yes Link!"  
  
I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
The man smacked his palm with his fist lightly, as if he remembered something. He gave a stiff bow to me, stifling laughter. "I am Arran Pasha of Hyrule! I serve Hyrule as a warrior! I am very, very honored to meet you!" His dialogue changed from normal slang words of a common man to a royal guard's sense of speech.  
  
"...Yes... I heard you the first time..." I muttered underneath my breath.  
  
Arran spun around gleefully and dashed toward the gate, standing at the edge of the castle moat as I returned to collect my shield that still lay on the floor. He called toward the top of the castle walls. "Hey! Open the gate!"  
  
Another soldier, much older than Arran, peered over the edge of the wall. He glared at Arran with aged eyes and spat into the moat. "Why let a brat like you in?"  
  
Arran was shouting back to the soldier as I approached him again. "Oh come on! Let down the gate!"  
  
I looked up to where Arran was shouting to, noticing the elderly man. Arran noticed my gaze and looked down, blushing widely. "Ah.... I kind of have a reputation..."  
  
I blinked and shrugged, then called to the elderly man myself. "Let us in! I have to get to a weapon shop!"  
  
The senior soldier took only one glance at me. "Oh!" He pulled his head from peering over the wall and shouted to several other people who where up there. "Open the gate! Let our Majesty in!"  
  
With that, the gate lowered. I sighed and followed Arran into Hyrule once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that this chapter sounds boring, but please!  
  
Do read on! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I labored over it ^-^ 


	3. Hyrule's Darkest Hour

The next chapter is up everyone! *gestures to the chapter underneath all the text* ^-^  
  
Author's note: I would normally type all this stuff up quickly and post it up as fast as possible, but I can't do it as fast as I would like. Sometimes, I feel like doing a bunch of other stuff, and when I do feel like typing this up, my brother is online! (remember that he likes to use two comps at once.) I apologize in advance to all of you people out there that bothered to look at this story that I'm taking so long to post something up. I'm not putting this story down! I would never do something like that.... I --  
  
What? Oh right! You guys don't need to listen to my ranting, so here is my story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hyrule hadn't changed much at all, though it had been a long time since I had last visited. But what I saw before me as I past the gate and into the town square didn't seem anything as it was when I had left it.  
  
It is true that time changes everything. Some different shops stood where the old ones once did and the some shops even had their inventory changed. But the one noticable change in the town square was the entire atmosphere. It was as if a dark shadow was cast upon the place, never to shine light or happiness into it ever again. The entire square was all in dull colors. The stone floors usually polished so they glowed warmly in the sun was a more stone grey, cold and lifeless. The plants, usually watered and cared by the gardeners, had been left to wither. Famous statues built in the name of several heros and warriors were covered with days of growing moss. Very little people strayed in the town square, seeming to cling onto despair. The children usually seen playing in the crowded streets had vanished. The silence was almost stifling.  
  
I shook my head, barely able to bear what had happened to the once lively town. "What... happened here..." I murmured, barely audible. I noticed several people turn their heads at our arrival, and quickly glance away. Were they driven by fear...?  
  
Arran stepped before me and shook his head slowly. "It has been taken... The kind king no longer rules this place..." he whispered sadness lurking in the depths of his eyes. He gestured to the vicinty of the area. "I was five when my father brought me to Hyrule for training as a warrior. At the time, this place was much friendlier! Everyone knew of the tales of The Hero of Time, and felt safe and secure." A distant smile spread upon his lips at the memory. It quickly faded as he continued. "Because of that thought, no one knew fear, and hadn't really expected it. You..... er, I mean Shadow, came unexpectedly. We all thought it was the infamous Hero of Time.... um, I mean you. We didn't even sense the danger that he was drawing to us.  
  
"We hadn't even thought that you.... Shadow would strike the King. After that, he began to take rule of the castle out of the Royal Family's hands. We reacted violently to that... We as the castle guards. He was much too powerful for us, so he basically killed more citizens to get what he wanted. And that's what he got. He killed the King, taking over Hyrule. The rest of the Royal Family was sentenced to stay out of the castle and live elsewhere." Arran glanced at me, ending his story.  
  
I shook my head. In my absense... I was unable to protect Hyrule from Shadow's clutches. The thought bore into my mind and anger rose up within myself. Why would Shadow want to take over Hyrule? It made no sense.  
  
Arran broke up the silence. "Hey... didn't you have something to do in Hyrule once you entered?"  
  
I looked up at him and remembered that I needed a new weapon to replace my broken sword. Anger rose up again at the thought of Shadow's smug look as he snapped my sword, but I pushed it down. "Do you know where I can find a weapon's shop?"  
  
Arran pointed to a small shack squeezed inbetween a stand and a house. A bony man stood behind a counter that he made from the side of the shack so he could sell his goods. An old sign made out of a crudely cut plank of wood had the words, Weapon Shop sloppily painted on with black ink.  
  
I sighed. It was a start. I began to make my way to the shop, though my legs felt stiff. Arran trudged behind me.  
  
As soon as the shopkeeper spotted me approaching, fear sparked in his sunken eyes. Before I was able to make it to the front of the shack, he grabbed a plank of wood and shoved it over the opening of the shack, then ran to the door and slammed it shut, the sign that read Closed swinging slowly on the door.  
  
I gasped at the shopkeeper's reaction and stood before the shut door, rapping lightly on it. "Hey! You're store's not closed!" I cried. I needed a weapon. Being without one made we feel quite vunerable.  
  
A tiny voice spoke from the confines of the shack. "Please! Go away... Just, leave me alone!"  
  
I blinked and looked to Arran.  
  
"It's just like I said... This place is ruled by Shadow. No one's very confindent here," Arran responded at my questioning look.  
  
I sighed, suppressing my hatred for him. When I looked up, a tall building caught my eyes. I gasped and pushed Arran aside, dashing toward the building. I heard Arran gasp as he was shoved to the side.  
  
"Link!! Wait!!"  
  
As I ran, I kept my vision turned upward, watchin the building. I hadn't even noticed the person that stood in my path. There was a scream of shock as I slammed into a person. I tumbled back and fell down. Water splashed all over me as a bucket that obviously held the water roll past.  
  
I looked up to see who I had run into. It was the girl at the gate, Talka! She held a branch with the bark stripped off for better handling. Two half empty buckets rolled onto the floor, coating the stone path with water. She spotted me and we both got up, soaked in well water. Arran arrived behind me, careful to stay back.  
  
"M-My apologies, sire! I mean no harm to run into you as I did! I'm terriblly sorry...." She murmured quickly as she scrambled to pick up her buckets and the the branch.  
  
I watched her silently, slightly speechless as she picked up her things.  
  
Our eyes met as she scurried to her feet. "It's ok, Talka... I don't understand why you're so worked up," I said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Talka stared at me with more fright in her eyes than before. "How did..... how....." Her eyes widened as she seemed as if she couldn't take it much more. "I must take my leave!!!" Quickly, she bowed her head and tried to get past me.  
  
"Wait, Talka! I know Princess Zelda, there's no need to be afraid!" I cried, but she ducked around me and jolted off without looking back. I shook my head. Fame was hard enough, now they see me as a monster than a hero... "Can't they see the difference...?" Turning around, I resumed my course.  
  
The building was tall and ancient. The stones that held up the building was worn smooth from age and the small garden that was planted infront of the building and a small stone pathway led to the opening of the place. Surely enough, it was the Temple of Time. Even Shadow's corruption hadn't reached the scared place.  
  
"Why go here?" Arran asked as I stopped before the entrance of the building. He took as step forward so he stood behind me. "This place isn't much different than the other places..." His voice was merely a whisper.  
  
Tatl fluttered out from the folds of my cap. Surely enough, she sensed the feeling from the Temple of Time as I did. "So this is the fabled Temple of Time! I've heard of this place..."  
  
Arran gasped at the sight of Tatl. He must not have noticed her as he came to, too involved in the excitement of meeting a legend. "A Fairy?! You're from Kokori?!"  
  
I nodded slightly and slowly entered the temple.  
  
"Well... Actually... I lived with my brother, Tael!" Tatl continued as she and Arran followed close behind me. "He's kinda still traveling with my old buddy! Funny thing happened--"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!" Arran hissed. Tatl was about to yell at him, but he continued softly, "You must pay respects when you enter this temple! Try to keep you're voice down!"  
  
As I entered the temple, a peaceful feeling overlapped me. It was much different than the town square. Bright sunlight still streamed through the glassless windows from far up above. A red carpet layed down across the long and wide marble floor from the entrance of the temple, to a stone counter, also made of marble. Hyrulian inscriptions were carved neatly in the front side of the marble counter and three stones floated majestically above the counter. All three of the stones, the Kokori's Emerald, the Goron Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire, represented each of the three goddesses who made the world as it was now.  
  
My eyes wandered to a door behind the counter, closed tight. There was a golden triangle that was engraved above the door, and the same symbol was engraved upon the door. The triangle was actually three triangles set upon each other, also known as the Triforce.  
  
Arran glanced at me and back at the door. "What's up Link? You look worried..."  
  
I remained silent for a moment, feeling slightly uneasy. I slowly shook my head. "It's... nothing really..." I reached into my tunic, grasping a small oval object.  
  
"'Nothing' to you is usually something, Link," Tatl remarked coldly.  
  
I ignored her and pulled out the ocarina. It was a hand's sized ocarina, colored a deep blue with seven finger holes and a small mouthpiece that protruded out of one side of the ocarina. A gift from Zelda herself.  
  
I held up the ocarina to my lips and played the song that I remembered best. The Song of Time. When I finished, a silence fell upon everyone.  
  
"....What was that?" Arran's voice was almost immediately answered as the triangle above the sealed door behind the counter began to glow a bright golden light. The light blinded everyone, even myself. When the light faded away, the door underneath the Triforce vanished, revealing a corridor to another chamber.  
  
Arran's eyes widen. Never before had he seen something as he did now.  
  
Tatl was just as shocked. "....What was THAT?"  
  
I smiled lightly, though I was turned away so no one could see it. I slowly walked into the corridor, Arran and Tatl followed closely behind.  
  
The corridor opened to a large chamber. The room was just as sparsely funished as the entrance.There was a stone platform in the center of the room with long pillars rising from the ground and all the way up to ceiling which hung high above our heads. Tiny windows, also paneless, let light stream into the room, giving it a mystical feeling. The platform in the center had 8 engravings of several small pictures, each in it's own divided circle that surrounded another smaller platform. In the center of that platform, was a smal pedestral with the same triangle engraved upon it. Embedded in the pedestral, was a sword.  
  
The sword itself seemed to glow with holy light. The hilt and handle was painted a dark blue with a golden jewel embedded in the center of the hilt. The blade had the picture of the Triforce at the base.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief as the others took in a gasp of awe. "The Master Sword... It's ok. I thought Shadow was after it..."  
  
"This is the most stunning... weapon I've ever seen in my life!" Tatl gasped.  
  
Arran couldn't help but smile. "Hey Link! There's you're weapon there!"  
  
I walked across the room and to the center platform where the sword was. I placed both hands on the handle of the sword and grasped it firmly.  
  
Arran and Tatl dashed after me, but stayed outside of the platform. Arran glared at me with wide eyes. "Wait! Link I was only joking!"  
  
But it was already too late. With one strong tug, the sword was free from the pedestral. Blinding blue light shot up around the platform I stood upon, engulfing me in the light. The long blade disappeared from my vision and the last thing I heard was Arran shouting my name before the ear piercing sound that sounded like blades grinding against each other filled my ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So.... What did you think? Boring? Good? Great?  
  
I understand that It's boring, but It'll get better! I promise! Just try and bare with me ok? 


	4. After Seven Years

Ahh... I understand that I haven't updated as soon as you guys would like. ^-^;;;;  
  
I know, I know... And I'm sorry! But here it is!  
  
By the way, I dont' type very fast when I'm not on a time limit! ^-^;;;; But it's done now! so... ya... R&R!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Darkness surrounded me as soon as I opened my eyes. The gleam of metal adjusted in my vision, reflecting my blue eyes. I lowered my arms that were held suspended in the air, lowering the blade of the Master Sword that appeared in my vision. I glanced over myself. A tight white shift was worn underneath my green tunic with white pants, made of the same type of fabric, tucked into brown heavy boots. I raised my free hand over to my face. Brown gauntlets covered my hands, and the hands themselves looked older. The very floor beneath me, that consisted of a bluish marble, was further away than before. I was much taller.  
  
"Link, hello again!"  
  
I spun around, the edge of the Master Sword sliding upon the cold marble. I caught my breath, remembering where I was. "Rauru..." I whispered. My voice was deeper, not sounding as young as before.  
  
The elderly man that stood before me nodded his bald head. A bushy white mustache was set under deep blue eyes. His large body was covered in a satin red robe, the deep sleeves nearly falling over his hands. He stood upon a similar platform of marble that I stood upon. A ring of gold was underneath the man.  
  
Towers of water flowed from the darkness above, to the darkness below. The platforms, similar to my own and Rauru's surrounded my platform, totaling 8 in all. The place seemed to have no walls nor ground, or ceiling for that matter. The entire place was, in fact, surrounded in darkness. Though the towers of water gave off an eerie glow that cast light in the place. This was the Chamber of the Sages. What confused me, though was thta I was sent here instead of 7 years into the future.  
  
"What is going on, Rauru? The people of the town of Hyrule... It's all changed! What happened?" I asked.  
  
Rauru let out a deep sigh, bowing his head. "The market... is not the only thing diseased, Hero of Time. Hyrule Castle has been affected also," he responded.  
  
I gasped, startled. "....Not the Castle as well! What happened to Zelda?!"  
  
Rauru spoke quickly. "Do not ask me of what had happed to her, Link. Seven years has much explaining, and you're time is short. I have already delayed you by sending you to the Chambers. All I can tell you is Shadow is not who he seems to be." When I remained silent, Rauru continued. "He is named Shadow, because he has a strange ability. The ability to change into any living thing and take it's shape. His original form is hidden, which may prove to be some difficulty."  
  
I nodded solemnly, bowing my head the slightest bit.  
  
"Do not be discouraged, Hero of Time." Rauru said firmly. I looked up to him as he continued. "Remember... The power of the sages are with you." As he spoke the last few words, his form dimmed and disappeared. The platforms faded into darkness. The darkness itself began to clear up and I found myself staring up at the grey walls of the Temple.  
  
I glanced around, slightly shocked at the sudden change in scenery. Indeed the temple's interior looked no different than before, but the usual light that streamed through the windows were gone. The blue sky that peeked through the windows was replaced with a dull redish black, the color of blood.  
  
I looked down at the Master Sword that I still held. It would have to be my weapon for now. I sheathed the blade and took a few steps back, walking off the platform that held the Pedestral of Time. The sounds of my boots thumping on the cold marble floor sounded strange, almost flat. The area that housed the marble counter holding the three spirtual stones looked the same as it had seven years ago, but something seemed different about the entire place. But I couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
I left the Temple altogether and was slightly shocked at what I found. The wall that surrounded the outside of the town had been further constructed, cutting off almost all transportation with the temple, save a narrow dirt path that allowed few people to enter at a time. The Temple itself seemed to be seperate of the town now, like someone just cast it out of the wall and left a path for a rough passage.  
  
I took several steps through the small dirt path and into the town, my eyes directed mostly to the castle which had an ominous glow surrounding it. I was barely able to catch a glimpse of the desolate town square before someone... no two people took hold of both my arms from behind. I found myself unable to turn around. No doubt that someone jabbed an elbow into my shield to prevent me from moving much. "Hey!" I gasped, surprised.  
  
"Chain him up," someone ordered, someone who was not the one who held me. But... That voice... It was deeper, but it still sounded familiar.  
  
Cold, thick chains wound itself around my wrist, tieing them together. I struggled to get free, but the people holding me only tightened their grip and shook me fiercely.  
  
"This is strange... Nobody was in the Temple last time I checked..." A younger, more inexperienced voice murmured.  
  
"He might've snuck past you, you idiot!" A gruff voice snapped. Both of these people must've been the ones who held my arms behind my back. They pressed against my shield, pushing my face into the stones that embedded the floor. The position they place me in was quite uncomfortable, making my arms pratically useless by themselves. I strained just to keep my face from grinding into the floor.  
  
"Captian Arran, we await your orders sir!" the younger voice said.  
  
Arran?! I struggled to shift my head to the side so I could look at my captors, but they grabbed the chains around my wrists and pulled me up.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with him? You think... he's Shadow?" The gruff voice whispered.  
  
Another voice, perhaps Arran's spoke. "....He cannot be Lord Shadow! He acts much differently... We will bring him to our Lord and see what he thinks..."  
  
There was no way... I would allow myself to be presented to Shadow as a prize! I gritted my teeth. "Let me go!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I bent down and rolled throwing the person who held me forward. The chains that bound my wrists were loosened, enough so I could slip them off my hands. The chains clattered onto the floor and the sound of swords being unsheathed met my ears.  
  
As I spun around, a short man with a rather large plate of armor covering his body leapt infront of another knight. The man's head was covered by an open helm, exposing his tan skin and his brown eyes. This lips were curved in a frown with frown lines surrounding his mouth. He was armored from head to toe with plates of armor in good quality. In his gloved hands was a spear, shorter than those of good quality, but still in good condition. He pointed the spear head at me in a threatening position.  
  
"Hold it!" The man behind the short man with the spear. He shoved the other man aside, stepping forward.  
  
I gasped. It WAS Arran! Even after seven years, I could still reconize the glitter in his eyes. His hair was still the same, left unattended to. The tunic that he wore as a teenager was replaced with a black shift under thick chain mail and a single chest plate, an insignia of a black tiger engraved on the center of the plate. His arms and legs were covered with simple plates of iron and his feet were covered with heavy iron plated boots. Hanging on his waist was a long sword, still sheathed in it's case.  
  
"I am Captian Arran Pasha, sworn to protect our majesty Shadow. Who are you?" Arran's voice was cold, like ice. His eyes held barely any emotion and his mouth was frozen in a stiff straight line, unlike the old Arran that I knew.  
  
"Arran... don't you reconize me?" I supposed that he just couldn't remember who I was, but the chances of that were slim to none.  
  
His blue eyes survayed me for a moment, confused. "No..." he replied slowly.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him my name, but something smashed on the back of my head. I toppled forward, onto my knees as I fought to stay consious. Broken shards of rock tumbled from behind my head, obviously the remains of the rock as it crumbed from the force of the attack.  
  
"Hey! Stand down soldier! Do as I command or I swear, King Shadow shall have your head!" Arran sneered, pointing at the person who attacked me.  
  
"But.... Sire! He's trying to manipulate you!" the person behind me protested.  
  
"No one is manipulating no one, so STAND DOWN!!" Arran commanded loudly.  
  
I drew the Master Sword and grabbed my sheild off my back, rising to my feet again. I spun around to face the knight that attacked me, bringing my sword around. I turned blade just before it hit, smacking the soldier with the flat end of my blade. The soldier was knocked off balanced from the impact of my sword.  
  
The other soldier, the shorter one, was surprised. He was too shocked to move.  
  
"You, seize him! Now do as I say!!" Arran barked harshly.  
  
I turned around to face the soldier as he wobbled into battle. He must've been uneasy at the first soldiers quick defeat.  
  
The soldier swung his short sword at me, but I easily leapt out of range. Just as the soldier was preparing for another attack, I leapt back into attack distance swinging my sword at his side. Again, I turned the blade to avoid any serious injuries. He was smacked on his arm with the flat blade of the Master Sword, throwing him on the ground.  
  
Arran, who stood idly by the entire time, was displeased with the soldiers' performance. "Dammit! Why were these amuteurs placed under my command?! You two! Go and get King Shadow! Don't make me chop you're idiotic heads off and honorly present them to him! Now go!!!" Arran shouted angrily. His face held no notion that he was bluffing.  
  
I stood there, staring at Arran.  
  
The other two soldiers staggered toward the castle entrance, aching. Arran stepped forward, his hand on the hilt of his long sword. He unsheathed it, pointing the blade at me, as if proposing a duel.  
  
"You and I shall battle! When I defeat you, I shall present you to Shadow myself!" Arran said coldly.  
  
I sighed, shaking my head, but not letting my sword down. "Arran... you've let yourself change so much in seven years. You've even let yourself forget who I was..."  
  
Arran snarled at me. "I shall have none of this!! FIGHT ME!!" As he said this, he sprung at me bringing his sword down veritically.  
  
I swung my sword up and blocked Arran's. Our blades came inches from my face. "Arran! -----------I don't want to fight you!! Don't you reconize--"  
  
I was cut short as Arran growled loudly at me and broke my guard, knocking my sword to the side. He swiped his blade at my chest, opening a large gash through my green tunic. I stifled a cry of pain and took a step back to give myself some room. My free hand clutched my chest where the gash had opened up from Arran's attack.  
  
"You show such weakness! If you will not fight me, then you will lose! Surrender before fate comes early for you!" Arran's voice was loud and commanding. He lundged at me again, this time, swiping his blade horizontally.  
  
I managed to block with my sword once again. Arran's blade slid up mine, going for my throat, though my blade still kept his blade from touching me. "Arran! Listen to me! I'm Link! The boy you met seven years ago! Don't you remember me?! Please! Stop!" I pleaded.  
  
The tension and pressure that Arran placed upon his sword lifted greatly. His eyes were wide with surprise and shock. "....That... name... Are you..." He spoke softly, a bewildered expression planted on his face.  
  
Another voice spoke from behind Arran, getting his attention. "Don't listen to a fool like him, Arran."  
  
Arran spun around and his entire body tensed. "My Lord!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think??? Whoo... I love leaving you guys hanging!! Don't worry! Hopefully.. I'll get the next chapter up soon! 


	5. Struggle

Ah.. sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time! Really sorry! Sumimasen!! Sumimasen!! u.u u.u  
  
Well... Here's the next chappy! ^-^ don't kill me!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I stumbled back for a moment, still shaking. The wound that opened up on my chest wasn't deep, but it was enough to draw blood.  
  
Arran sunk to his knees, revealing the person who stood behind him.  
  
"Impossible...." I murmured. Even after 7 years, Shadow still looked the same. His clothes were more expensive. His wool tunic had a thin, but durable metal chain mail over it and his boots were studded with diamonds. A gold band with gems of several sorts embedded in it held his hat to his head, almost like a crown. But his personal features remained the very same as it had before. I supposed that his kind isn't able to age very quickly or at all.  
  
Behind him stood the other two soldiers that were sent to get Shadow.  
  
"Please..." Arran's body shook with fear as he spoke. "M-My deepest apologies sire! I'll.... never disobey you again!" He held his hands clasped together above his bowed head.  
  
Shadow let out a barely audible growl. "I don't really care about you Arran... Who is this mockery?" Shadow snapped. His black eyes wandered over to me.  
  
Arran took a quick glance in the direction that Shadow glared at and quickly faced Shadow again, still trembling. "....Sire, I don't know! I'm deeply sorry for this!" Arran's constant trembling covered up his lie quite well, but that didn't help the dread that he was obviously feeling. In fact, he looked as if he would wish more to wither and melt away through the cracks in the ground than be where he was at the moment.  
  
Shadow remained silent, eyes still observing me. A look of interest crossed his eyes. "Someone who looks like me... I think that there was one...." His voice trailed off.  
  
I hoped that he wouldn't recognize me just then. I needed to leave the place and find Zelda.  
  
"Have we met before?" Shadow shifted into a more comfortable position, inspecting is fingernails as he spoke. He didn't seem to really care what my answer was, even if I were to tell him that we had in fact met before.  
  
I decided to not take that chance. "No... But your existence taints this world! You're pure evil..." I snarled.  
  
Shadow turned his eyes at me and a bit of irritation sparked in his eyes. He waved his arm and the two guards that stood idly behind him stepped forward.  
  
I took a step back.  
  
"That... was a poor lie." Shadow's voice failed to hide the irritation. "Guards, catch him. I want him alive!"  
  
I gasped and spun around, breaking into a run. The loud clanking of metal boots followed close behind, accompanied with labored breathing as they struggled to keep up with me. The entrance gate to Hyrule loomed close and the clanking sounds slowed, but the heavy breathing increased. The bleeding that came from the wound upon my chest had slowed but running drained more of my energy. I was slower than before, but not slow enough to get captured by the soldiers.  
  
As I ran through the gates of Hyrule, Shadow's booming voice finally expressed exactly how irritated he was. "YOU IDIOTS!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH A WOUNDED SWORDSMEN!" The sound of the clanking metal came to a sudden stop and a horrifying crash came soon after. "Goddammit!"  
  
I turned my head to see what happened, slowing my run. The soldiers were at the gates and both were heaped on the ground, snarling insults at one another and struggling to right themselves. Shadow was no where to be seen. There was a gust of wind that sped past me that came with a streak of black. I skidded to a stop, nearly running into Shadow who had stopped ahead of me. I fell back, surprised at his speed that greatly increased after so many years.  
  
Shadow towered over me, glaring with fire in his eyes. "You JUST don't' get it, do you?! No one has ever run away from me, and it's not to start now!!" he screeched, drawing the jeweled blade that he wielded. He swung his blade at me, the bladed side going for my wound. He didn't intend to catch me anymore, as I could tell.  
  
I rolled to the side and onto my feet, avoiding the blade and smearing my blood all over the grass. I winced and rose as quickly to my feet as my body would allow, my free hand still clutching the wound. There was a growl behind my and I whipped my head around.  
  
Shadow whipped his blade at me again, trying to kill me. I leapt a second before it would've made contact. As soon as I landed on my feet, I ran again, deeper into the fields of Hyrule. The land rose ahead of me and I was tiring out. But something bothered me. Why wasn't Shadow chasing me? He was obviously faster than me, so where is he?  
  
There was a laugh that sounded far behind me. Before I was able to turn around to see who was laughing, the ground underneath me opened up, to expose a deep trench. The other side of the trench was much too far for me to land and the trench was too deep to land safety. I screamed and slammed into the dirt, rolling until I met the other side of the trench. The Master Sword fell from my hand as I rolled. Pain streaked throughout my entire body and I tasted my own blood in my mouth. I tried to rise to my knees, but collapsed back on the ground. I ignored the pain from the dirt that prodded into my open wound and tried to rise to my knees again. Who would dig a trench this big?!  
  
I felt someone grab the collar of my tunic and lift me up. The collar of my tunic was making it difficult to breathe easily. I opened my eyes and saw that whoever held me, held me at least several inches off the ground. There was a grunt and I was thrown into the air. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I thudded on the grass. At the point, I was in too much pain to move. I heard the clatter of the Master Sword being thrown up and landing in the dirt near me. Someone landed on the ground next to me, and walked over, the heavy boots thumping as loud as my own heartbeat thumped in my ears. The same person grabbed the front collar of my tunic and pulled my upper body off the ground. I opened my eyes again and glared into Shadow's black eyes.  
  
"Tell me who you really are, swordsman, and I might spare you're pathetic life!" Shadow growled.  
  
I managed to snicker lightly. "And then what... Either way, I'll be dead..."  
  
Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but he turned his head in another direction, alert. "Hm... Someone is coming..." He turned his eyes back to me. "I can't have them see me here... I'm already suspected of being a murderer." He tossed me back to the ground and cracked a smirk. "You were lucky this time... I was in no mood to kill, but don't take that the wrong way! If we are to ever meet again..." He raised his hand and slowly made it into a fist. "I will crush you!" He turned and leapt up again, disappearing as he had 7 years ago.  
  
I coughed up blood and struggled to sit up, but failed. I heard footsteps, light ones heading towards me as the sky darkened, the sun setting.  
  
"Is... Is anyone there? This is strange... I know I heard some screaming out here... Hello?" The voice sounded familiar as it came near. Where have I heard it before?  
  
"Oh! Are you okay?" Someone knelt by my side, rustling the grass beside me.  
  
I turned my head to look at the person. It was a female, about 19 in age. Though the oncoming darkness made it difficult to see her features, I could recognize her face. It was Talka indeed. She still had her black hair held long, but it reached down to her elbows now. Her eyes were still timid and worried as she was as a child. A white shirt with a black vest covered her small body and her tight brown pants were tucked into ankle high leather boots.  
  
When Talka's eyes landed on my face, her eyes widened and she stumbled back and onto her feet, backing up several steps. "Oh my!! Oh my!!" She took several more steps back.  
  
"Wait!" I struggled to sit up, but only managed to prop my body up on my sword arm. "I'm not..... him!" I pushed myself to a sitting position as she took another step away from me. I shook my head. "I know Princess Zelda! I have a royal connection with her family! There is no reason to be afraid!" From the look on her face, I could tell that she was still afraid of me, whatever I was going to say. "I.... I need to find her...." I sighed. It was hopeless. I grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword that lay on the ground and pushed myself to rise to my feet. Using the blade of the Master Sword as support, I staggered my way past her, heading back toward Hyrule.  
  
There was silence at first. But Talka spoke finally. "Wait."  
  
I stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
"....You're hurt..... Let me help you..." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
I turned around to look at her as she walked up to me, her eyes avoiding mine. "....I have a fairy at my house. Follow me, please." She bowed her head and quickly walked past me and toward Hyrule. I silently followed her.  
  
She led me around Hyrule's walls and stopped to a wooden door, painted grey to match the walls and well hidden by ivy and thick bushes. Talka yanked the door open and scurried inside. I followed her into a dark stone corridor that led to a set of steps and a wooden door. Talka walked up the steps and pushed open the door, revealing the back of a fairly small house. Talka had to move a tall plant that was blocking the doorway before we could move in.  
  
The house itself was merely two rooms. One had a table in it with a hearth and the other had a bed with a bookshelf in it. Talka led me into the bedroom. The shelf was stocked with numerous bottles, some containing potions and fairies. The fairies looked like Tatl, except they were pink.  
  
Seeing them made me think about where Tatl was and how she was doing. Usually, one caught in the light emitted when the Master Sword was pulled from its place was transmitted into the Chamber of Sages and held there for seven years, but Tatl had not gone with me. Thoughts like these filled my mind as Talka took two jars containing fairies and motioned for me to sit on the bed.  
  
I slowly walked across the room and sat on the bed, turning my head from Talka. I heard one of the bottles that Talka held open and the fairy fluttered around me. I watched as the fairy flew around my body several times. The other bottle that held a fairy was pushed in my face. I looked up at Talka. She nodded.  
  
"Please. Take this bottle. It might help you later on."  
  
I took the bottle in my hands and hesitated. "Why are you helping me?" I asked after a moment.  
  
"Well..." Talka went over the edge of the bed and sat down herself."When I look at you... You don't' look like Lord Shadow."  
  
I glanced at her, a questioning look on my face. I didn't' look like Shadow? "What do you mean.... I don't look like Shadow?"  
  
Talka looked out the window and into the streets of Hyrule. "Shadow... he looks dark and evil... But you... You remind me of a hope long forgotten." There was a moment of silence and she turned to me. "What is your name anyhow?"  
  
I turned away, blushing. "If I told you... You'd probably freak out..."  
  
"Hm?" Talka asked.  
  
"Nothing" I sighed. "My name is Link..." I mumbled, so she could just barely hear me. Her face didn't look bewildered, but I could sense herself suddenly stiffen. I knew it... She freaked out.  
  
"I-I'm... shocked! You're.... actually the Hero of Time.... spoken in the legends?" Talka's face flushed a deep red as I sighed and turned away. There was a moment of silence and then Talka spoke, more confidence in her voice than before. "You say you wanted to see Princess Zelda?"  
  
I turned to her. "Do you know how I can find her?"  
  
Talka smiled and said, "You might be able to find her at Hyrule Castle... but it's a small chance. Lord Shadow's influence has reached to the far parts of the world... she would have virtually no where else to run. Unless she has a secretive hiding place, she must be at Hyrule Castle."  
  
I sighed and rose to my feet. "Then it would be best if I went now." I began to walk toward the way we came in.  
  
"Link?"  
  
I stopped and glanced back at Talka.  
  
"Please be careful..."  
  
I nodded and opened the door, stepping out into Hyrule's Town Square once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again! I am so sorry that I held you out for so long! But it's up now, so... please don't hurt me!! 


	6. Sheik's Appearance

I am really really sorry for not typing for such a long time. Being busy since school started. ^-^ well... here's my next chappy! At least I didn't' leave you guys in the middle of an event yes? Eh heh heh....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A cold breeze had blown into the area since I had last left it, leaving behind a bit of frost on the cold stone ground and buildings. I slowly moved toward the center, trembling from the cold. Where was all this air coming from?  
  
"Link."  
  
I whipped my head up at the sound of the voice. I spun around as soon as a woman leapt from the top of a house and landed lightly before me. Her body was covered in a tight dark blue kind of fabric lined in gold that covered her entire body. Grey bandages were wrapped around her chest and her forearms, but her hands were left bare. Draped over her shoulders was a white cloth, torn at the edges. A picture of the Lens of Truth drawn in red with a soft blue backing was depicted on the cloth. Another grayish white cloth covered her nose and mouth and a grayish white hood made of the same fabric covered the top of her head, hiding most of her hair. Long golden bangs were left framing crimson red eyes that looked up at me as the woman rose to her feet.  
  
"Shiek!" I gasped.  
  
Shiek bowed her head. "It has been many years Hero of Time, but that has only made our friendship grow stronger. It's a pleasure to see you once more." Shiek's voice was low, just above a whisper and she spoke quickly as well, as if she was in a hurry.  
  
Unconsciously, I lowered my voice to the same tone. "Why have you gone back to being a Shiekah...?"  
  
A/N: Ya, I hope you guys remember what Shiek was. She was a Shiekah! I think that's how you spell it. Anyway, if you guys forgot what a Shiekah is... a Shiekah's supposed to be a protector of the royal family... I think... I don't' remember the details too well, seeing that the last time I've played Ocarina of Time was.... 2 or 3 years ago. Back to the Story!  
  
Shiek closed her eyes, thinking on my question. "I must hide... From Shadow. He is seeking out the royal family.... he has already gotten the king. This Shiekah form may be the only thing anywhere close to a safe haven for me as long as his darkness continues to plague the land of Hyrule." She looked at me, taking a breath. "Link, though Shadow is powerful, he can and must be defeated. He has your form, but not your strength. But be careful if you are to confront him. He has gained many other abilities from many other people as well."  
  
I nodded. "I know that... but since the Hyrule castle is under his control, the security is much tighter than before. It will be difficult to get in. I don't even know what Shadow's intentions are!" I replied.  
  
Shiek turned to look up at the castle, thinking a bit more. "I am sure that he doesn't intend to destroy the world, or he would not have gone out of his way to take the castle or seek out the royal family... unless..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Unless...?"  
  
"Link! Do you still have the Ocarina of Time?" Shiek demanded, turning her gaze on me. Her voice was suddenly filled with anxiety.  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. You must hurry and head back to the Temple of Time! Seal the Sacred Realm and the Triforce from his grasp! He must not be allowed to take it as Gannondorf has!" Shiek exclaimed.  
  
I opened my mouth to question Shiek, but someone behind me began to shout.  
  
"Link! Look out!!"  
  
I turned around and spotted Arran running towards me. His chest plate was missing and the chain mail he wore underneath was torn. His hair was messier than before and his face was pale. "Arran...?"  
  
"No...... You!" Shiek's voice met my ears, and it was filled with fear and urgency.  
  
I turned and found Shiek taking a step away from something she had fixated her eyes on. Her back was facing me, but she was watching something in the sky. I followed her gaze and a familiar figure floated in the air. "...He can... Fly?!" I gasped.  
  
A sinister laugh erupted from the figure and a flash of white light tainted with purple sparked around him and a bolt of electricity sped toward me.  
  
"Get down!" Arran shouted and tackled me down. There was a loud exploding sound and stone shards began to rain down.  
  
I grunted and pushed Arran off of me and onto his feet. There were several scorched marks on the disfigured ground that was once neatly fitted together with stone. I rose to my feet and gripped the hilt of my Master Sword that was sheathed on my back.  
  
Shiek had leapt before the blast had made contact with the ground as well, dodging a very painful attack. She flicked her wrists and 2 sets of 4 throwing knives came through the fabric. She darted a glance at me and Arran. "Don't unsheathe your blade yet! Let me deal with Shadow! Hurry to the Temple! You have more important things to worry about!"  
  
"Shiek! I don't intend to-"  
  
Arran gripped my sword arm and tugged me toward the Temple of Time. "You heard her Link!" he shouted and began to run toward the temple, dragging me along.  
  
I gritted my teeth. Shiek can't hold Shadow off forever!  
  
There was a shriek coming from where Shiek and Shadow were, which drew our attention. I tore my arm from Arran's grip and spun around.  
  
Shadow was charging down at Shiek, a large transparent sphere of dark light glowing in his hand.  
  
Shiek rose her hands to block the attack as Shadow swung it at her. Instead of the sphere striking her back, it's surface broke and Shiek was pushed inside. The ground around Shiek was force upward from the force of the sphere. "What of--" Before Shiek was going to finish, the sphere's outmost shell went completely black, covering her form.  
  
"Shiek!!!" I cried, breaking into a run.  
  
Arran jolted foreward and grabbed my arm before I could go much farther. "Link! Stop and think for a moment!"  
  
Shadow's head turned to our direction, obviously hearing what we just spoke.  
  
"Link, eh?" From such a distance, I couldn't tell what Shadow's expression was, but I knew that he was getting irritated. "Argh... You're that annoying kid who attempted to stop me at the Hyrule Gates seven years ago, aren't you?! Of course you are... Ah... but..." Shadow's voice softened a bit and a hint of trickery could be detected in his voice. He flicked his hand up and the sphere which encased Shiek rose up from the ground. "Shiek! One dressed like a Shiekah... a guardian of the royal family!"  
  
My eyes widened. He knew of the Shiekahs.  
  
Shadow rose up into the air with the sphere trailing him. He began to laugh. "I have found a better use of another person! And to think this Shiekah is a dear friend of the single one who opposes me! The odds are against you Link." He snickered. "Run you coward! You have already failed your friend, why not fail the world?" With a burst of laughter, he and the sphere vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOh!!! Cliffhanger!! hee hee! Though it is shorter than the other chapters, it's still a good read, yes?  
  
Oh ya... If you are so eager to read what's coming next, you might want to remind me. My AIM screen name is SeikoKasei. ^-^ Contact me if you think I've been stalling too much. ^-^ 


	7. At the Castle Doors

I wanted to type up a new chappy earilier, but my cousin came over! ^.^ Well... Me typing this one up now, so no worries!! I also stumbled upon another story of mine that seemed pretty interesting. I may post it up on Fiction Press if I ever get around to finishing this story. ^.^ Ooshii Kurai... I can't compete with you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"No!! Shiek!!!" I cried, dashing toward the area where Shadow was, but they were already gone. I slowed to a stop at the center of the town, my eyes watching the sky with anger mixed with fear. Arran came up behind me, silent. My hand clentched into a fist as anger took hold of my mind. With a cry of frustration, I slammed the Master Sword into a nearby tree, brittle with age. The blade bit deep into the wood, nearly slicing through the tree completely. Slowly, I drew the sword from the brittle tree, holding my head.  
  
".......You two... must be pretty good friends," Arran commented. After a moment of silence, he turned. "I should give you a few minutes." Arran's footsteps where the only sounds that echoed throughout the desolate square, and even they faded after a moment.  
  
I turned my head toward the sky once more, trying to get my thoughts in order. The Master Sword slid out of my hand, clattering loudly onto the floor. My legs suddenly felt weak, causing me to sit down against the tree. I leaded my head against the trunk and turned my eyes toward the sky, the only thing that seemed to be free of Shadow's clutches. "Dammit... Dammit!" I bowed my head. "This time... I was a bystander..." I slammed my fist on the ground. iWhy....? What does Shadow want?!/i I closed my eyes, resisting from sheding tears in my weakness. "Shadow... This time... I will make you will regret taking her..."  
  
I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there angry with myself until Arran had finally broken into my thoughts. "Hey Link!"  
  
I glanced up at him, feeling the edge of anger being lifted... just barely.  
  
Arran waved his gloved hand. "Cheer up. You have to live alittle! I pratically see a dark shadow coming from you!"  
  
I felt my eye twitch at the word 'Shadow' as I stared at Arran.  
  
He seemed to notice this and quickly rephrased his statment. "It's sarcasim. But you do need to lighten up a bit. I mean... Look on the bright side! At least you're alive!" Arran knelt down by my side, causing me to turn away.  
  
"...Every survivor loses something..." I muttered under my breath and gripped the handle of my sword. Sheathing the blade, I rose to my feet, feeling tired of my own self-pity.  
  
"You know... you're a very stern person. Actually... You are the sternest person I've ever lain eyes on!" Arran's comment seemed an attempt to make me talk back to him.  
  
I gave a light laugh. "Maybe you should look in the mirror..." I said mockingly.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!" Arran cried. I sighed lightly. At least, even after the seven years of being under Shadow's rule, he still had his carefree attitude buried under his serious self. "Which reminds me... Where in all of Hyrule have you been? I have kept an eye out for you since you vanished some years ago, and now you show up?"  
  
I sighed once again and turned to face the castle. "...In the Chamber of Sages..."  
  
Once the words were out of my mouth, I instantly regreted them. Arran's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He began to choke on his words before he was able to squeak out, "T-The Chamber of WHAT?! Chamber of Sages?! How?!"  
  
I frowned. How did he know of the Chamber of Sages? I began to walk toward the castle.  
  
Arran quickly followed me. He fell into my pace, sputtering out comments. "That's really amazing! I mean... Wow! The Chamber of Sages! That's in all the legends! It's the place where Sages are hidden right? Wow... How were you choosen to be sent there for seven years? How did you even live in a secluded area for seven years?! Did you know that your fairy has been wandering Hyrule ever since you disappeared? She's been constantly checking here to see if you've been spotted! And ever since you've vanished everything's gone hectic here in Hyrule!"  
  
I quietly listened to Arran's babbling, not intending to respond to any of his questions. The gate that led into Hyrule Castle loomed into view.  
  
Arran seemed to have noticed this too because his talking stopped abruptly. Before I was able to set one foot past the gate, Arran grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?!" he asked, alarmed. "Hyrule castle is even more guarded than the temple! There will be guards everywhere and they don't even hesitate to kill someone! Each of them are very experienced warriors! The the guards at the gate are the only ones who will even talk before they attack you! And if you're going to see Princess Zelda, she's long gone! Ever since Our Majes..... Shadow came, he completely took over the castle!"  
  
I turned to look at Arran and shook myself free. "I know. But Princess Zelda is not who I'm looking for! I have to see if Shadow is in there... If he is that's where Ze-" I shook my head, "Shiek is." I hit myself mentally at the slip of my tongue.  
  
Arran cocked his eye at my mistake. "Hold on... Where you about to say iZelda/i?"  
  
I turned and walked through at a fast pace to avoid the question.  
  
"Hey! Wait!"  
  
I didn't want Arran to suspect Shiek was Zelda. Shiek obviously didn't want anyone to find out her identity, and I couldn't go around telling people. "That would cause all kinds of trouble..." I muttered.  
  
I spotted two men standing before the entrance of Hyrule Castle. Both were covered in metal plates from their head and down to their boots, allowing a bit of room to expose their face. Engraved on thier chest plates was a symbol of the triforce. Both of them were equipped with a large broadsword and a large shield. Both of them stepped in the passage entering Hyrule Castle as they spotted me.  
  
I slowed to a stop as they pulled out their weapons. "Halt! Who are you and what business do you have that requires Our Majesty, Lord Shadow's presence? Or is it that you wish to accomplish other issues?"  
  
Arran came up behind me as I took a step back, gripping the hilt of my Master Sword.  
  
One of the guards took a step toward me. "Speak now, or Lord Shadow shall have your head!"  
  
There was a moment of silence. The other guard cocked his head as he watched me. "...He... Looks kinda like Lord Shadow doesn't he...?"  
  
The guard who had threatened us turned to look at him. "Eh..?"  
  
I spotted this rare chance of a diversion and dashed forward. "Link!! Have you gone mad?!" Arran cried.  
  
This caught the attention of the guards. "Halt!" Both of them rushed forward to stop me, leaving the passage to the castle open. "This is an act of aggression! If you shall take another-"  
  
"Arran! Run around!" I shouted, drawing my long bow and quickly notching an arrow.  
  
The guards charged foward at me, bringing their swords to arms. They weren't very swift, but they slowly gained speed by the sheer momentum building up.  
  
"What?! Run around?!" Arran seemed to be confused about what he was told to do.  
  
"Run around and into the castle!" I shouted as I pulled the string to the bow back, taking aim.  
  
"The castle?! What are you-"  
  
"Just do it!!"  
  
Without another word, Arran broke into a run. The sudden motion caught the guard's attention. They seemed to see Arran as a bigger threat since he was now closer to the castle than I was. Both guards stopped in mid run. "Stop him you idiot!" one of them shouted to the other.  
  
Once that was said, I released the arrow strung to the bow. The arrow flew swiftly through the air toward the helmet of the guard who spoke and struck the metal plate. The arrow couldn't penetrate through the thick metal and was rebounded off with a loud pang. Though the arrow did no real damage to the guard, the force of the arrow striking a metal helmet caused the guard to fall back, crying out in pain.  
  
Arran made it into the castle corridor, screaming in fear. The other guard was close on his tail and was running at an astounding speed for one carrying so much armor. "Link!!!" he screamed, flailing his arms. "Dooo Something!!!!"  
  
I broke into a run after the guard, putting away the bow and unshealthing the Master Sword. I was dashed into the castle corridor in pursuit of the guard.  
  
"Halt so I may take your head to Lord Shadow!" the guard snarled.  
  
Coincidentally, something caught Arran's foot, causing him to trip. He fell face first into the concrete floor.  
  
"Dammit!!" the guard gasped. Because of the guard's momentum, he wasn't able to stop quick enough to avoid whatever Arran tripped on. The sound of metal and wood cracking met my ears and he slipped.  
  
Arran screamed, seeing the looming shadow of a large man encased in full body armor fall toward him and he scrambled to get away. The guard collided with the ground, sending a loud echo of metal ringing throughout the hall ways. There was a glint of an emerald being thrown up from behind the guard as he fell.  
  
I came up beside Arran whose back was pressed against the wall, eyes wide at the guard who lay moaning on the floor. Glancing once at the guard, then at Arran, I asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Arran turned his eyes toward me and quickly leapt to his feet, trembling a bit. "M-Me? Of course I am..." He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the guard. "I never really liked heavy suits of armor..." he joked, still trembling.  
  
I chuckled, observing the moaning guard. My eyes spotted a sheath laying on the ground behind the guard's form. Going over to the sheath, I lifted it. The sheath was cracked, both the wood and the metal coating underneath. Decorating the rim were emeralds, making the sheath look suited for a fancy blade.  
  
"Hey, I've seen that somewhere..."  
  
I turned around to face Arran who spoke. He peered down at the sheath, taking it out of my hands. "Yea, it was one of Lor... Shadow's sheathes for one of his swords. He rarely ever puts that blade down."  
  
I frowned. "The sheath for his jeweled blade... He must've been here not too long ago..." I turned my head toward the other end of the corridor. "Come on..." I said, tossing the sheath aside. "He must be around here..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this chapter took so long to come up. Hope you liked it. ^^;; 


	8. Within the Damned Castle

Disclaimer: Link, Zelda, and everything associated with Hyrule do not belong to me. Arran, Shadow (what a crappy name... -.-) and Talka belong to me. There! Dont' sue me now! 

Hey!! Here I am again, updating. ^^ Been a while, yes? I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me... Oh yea, I've activated an account on Fiction Press, but I haven't posted up anything yet. I will once I get some more time on my hands. Hey... did anyone of you guys notice that my last chapter was Chapter 8? lol... stupid mistake. This is chapter 8, last one was 7. ^-^;;;; 

Oki, time for you to read. This chappy should be pretty good. ^^ 

* * *

  


Chapter 8 

The dark corridor was completely silent aside from the footsteps that echoed. The dim light that was emitting from the sunlight from outside quickly vanished only a few paces from where I chased the guards in, making the trek through the castle even more difficult. My hand glazed the wall to my left, using it as a guide. 

"...It's really dark in here..." Arran whispered. 

I glanced back at him, seeing nothing but darkness behind me. 

"Hey! I see light... Did we somehow turn around when we were walking?" Arran questioned, his tone somewhat quieter than before. 

I turned back and looked ahead. There was indeed light at the end of the corridor, faint, but yes, visible. The light flickered and seemed more like a steady glow rather than rays of light. "No... that can't be the entrance of the castle. It looks more like firelight..." I responded. 

As I neared the light, I began to hear voices. Both very familiar. 

"You call yourself Shiek... A Shiekah that protects the Royal family. You would know where I would locate the last of the Royal Family, Princess Zelda..." 

The corridor opened up into a large, dome shaped room. Torches lined the walls, lighting the room with firelight. The floor was covered with red carpeting, embroidered in gold. Hanging upon the walls inbetween the torches were paintings, the figures faded by years of dust. The ceiling had jewels of various types embedded upon it. Racks of weapons sat in the corner of the room, in close reach. Standing in the center of the room was Shadow, eyes fixed upon a painting. 

Shiek herself was sitting within the confides of a large blue crystal, her back pressed against the side. Her head was bowed and her clothing was torn, as if she was beaten. Her labored breathing filled the room, signifying that she still lived. Her crimson eyes turned up at Shadow, then turned around, looking at the crystal she was contained within. "So... someone of my importance deserves nothing but the best cells, eh?" she said. Her voice and the way she stated the sentence clearly said that she would not tell Shadow. 

But Shadow didn't' see it that way. He turned from the faded painting and set his eyes upon Shiek. "I am no idiot, woman," he said calmly. "A Shiekah is highly skilled in stealth. It is difficult to contain one, but you don't seem to prove to be much of a challenge." His lips formed into a smug smile as he saw Shiek's eyes narrow at the insult. He began to walk toward her. I spotted the jeweled blade in his hand, lowered, but still held in a threatening fashion. "What I can do... is kill that annoying warrior you named as your friend." 

Arran's voice echoed in my ears, startling me a bit and arising panic within. "That son of a-" 

I quickly pulled him back, silencing him. "Do you want to get caught?" I hissed. 

Arran cursed quietly as Shiek's voice responded, "Link cannot die so easily. He has faced far worse than you!" 

I turned back to the two and spotted Shadow, slamming the wall of the crystal, causing Shiek to flinch. "I have slain the king of Hyrule, Princess Zelda's father. What makes you think that I cannot slay him?!" he sneered. Shiek's golden locks shielded her eyes from me, but I could sense anger rising within her. 

"You are no match for the Hero of Time. You will fall at his blade, as has Gannondorf and all others that preceded him," Shiek replied coldly. 

Shadow cocked an eyebrow and he muttered something under his breath. His lips formed a smile as he stepped away from the crystal. "The Hero of Time... ah yes, that explains much about your friend Link..." He glanced at her, eyes flickering with amusement. "If you will not talk, then I have no use for your life." 

Shiek gasped, her crimson eyes locking on the black orb that sparked to life in his hand. 

My eyes widened. She could not possible evade it now that she was trapped within that crystal. I broke into a run, dashing straight into the room toward Shadow. "Link?!" Arran gasped as I took off. 

Shadow turned toward Arran's voice and spotted me just as I tackled him down. The black orb that he had summoned to his hand flew just past my neck, and smashed into part of the ceiling. An enormous chunk of rock embedded with jewels was blown off of the ceiling, crashing into the marble floor behind us. 

"Link!" Shiek cried from within her containment. 

I rolled off of Shadow, unsheathing the Master Sword as I got to my feet. 

Shadow, let out a feral growl as he rose to his feet. "Damn you bastard!!!" he screamed. He brought his palm up and formed another black orb. He thrust it at me as I rushed him. 

I dodged the black orb, and leapt, bringing my sword down. Sparks erupted as Shadow brought his blade up in defense. 

Shadow pushed me back. I landed lightly on my feet and brought my sword before me, facing Shadow. 

"You've gotten better, Link..." he muttered. "Better than I expected. But you cannot hope to defeat me as you are now!" The same menacing look crossed his face. It was the look he had given me just as his blade was poised before my face seven years ago. "If you could not even bring your blade close to me before, what chances do you think that blade of yours will now?" Shadow swiped his blade to the side, raising his free hand in the air. "Admit defeat and your death will come easy." 

_He is only attempting to trick me into attacking him. That is always his motive..._ I thought to myself. I remained completely silent. Perhaps, if he received no reply, his frustration would grow and blind him... 

Shadow released a sigh, bringing his sword up once again. "I did not think that you would anyhow. Oh how you would surprise me if you did!" He laughed, falling into an offensive position, causing me to ready The Master Sword. Shadow's expression suddenly began to express his excitement in battle. "Let's go!" he shouted and charged at me. 

The jeweled blade swung down at me as I leapt to the side. In retaliation, I swung the Master Sword in or horizontal slash, aiming for his sword arm. 

Shadow jerked back away from my blade, allowing it to come inches from its target. Shadow's calm expression allowed a bit of surprise to leak through, but it was quickly covered as he leapt at me again, his blade coming from above once again. 

I pulled out the Hyrulian Sheild, bringing up to block Shadow's attack. After the shock of the attack passed, I pushed forward, whipping his sword to the side. 

Shadow's seemed to lose his balance with the sudden movements. Using this rare chance of diversion, I followed the movement of my shield with the blade of the Master Sword. 

"False move, fool!" Shadow sneered. The blade that was knocked aside was suddenly brought back up, catching the Master Sword. The jeweled blade angled itself, causing my sword to slide off Shadow's blade, creating a loud metallic ring in the air as both blades separated. 

The Master Sword was flung out of the way, its attack being redirected by Shadow's sword. I was left wide open for an attack. 

I attempted to move back, place some room between myself and Shadow in order to protect myself more efficiently. Shadow noted this, and brought his sword in a thrust toward my face. 

I gasped, jerking my head to the side. I felt a sharp jolt of pain spark through my forehead and suddenly, the vision in my left eye blurred. I stumbled back, feeling warm blood slid over my left eye and down my face. 

"I see blood, young Link," Shadow snickered, falling back into his offensive position. 

I shook my head, wiping the blood on the sleeve of my shirt. The Master Sword was brought back before me, my grip on its handle a bit shaken. A pounding headache sparked through my head due to the wound above my eye. 

There was a bang of metal against what sounded like cracking glass, filling the short moment of silence that fell upon the both of us. 

"Cover your face!" 

I whipped my head to the voice that belonged to Arran, spotting him beside the crystal capsule containing Shiek. Arran was wielding a rather large poleaxe, perhaps retrieved from one of the many weapon racks at the corner of the room. The side of the capsule was cracked badly. 

"Dammit!" Shadow cursed. He too spotted Arran. 

Before Shadow was even able to break into a run, Arran swung his poleaxe at the cracked capsule. He struck it hard and the side collapsed, throwing shards of crystal inside the capsule. 

Shiek brought her arm up to shield herself from the shards of crystal, stifling a scream of shock mixed with relief. 

"Dammit! Meddling pests!!" Shadow cried. He swiped his blade aside, beginning to dash toward Arran. 

Shiek crawled out of the crystal capsule, taking care not to cut herself on the crystal shards. Seeing her emerge from her containment unharmed caused Shadow to stop abruptly. She turned to him, her crimson eyes narrowed. "Are you afraid, Shadow? Now that you are outnumbered?" Her voice was almost mocking. 

Shadow gritted his teeth as Arran stepped up beside Shiek, the poleaxe still in his hands. Shadow glanced at me, then to both Shiek and Arran. He looked as if he was panicking. His head began to lower, eyes turning to the blade on his sword. "Heh..." 

I frowned. Something was seriously wrong here. Shadow was clearly outnumbered, yet he seemed confident still. 

"Being outnumbered means nothing!" Shadow raised his head. He raised his sword, blade facing the ground. "It merely means that I must try harder!" The blade stabbed into the marble and sunk an inch deep. There was a short moment of silence, then the sound of concrete cracking met my ears. 

Dust began to fall from the ceiling followed by small chunks of stone. I glanced around, trying to search for the source. 

Shadow began to snicker as Arran gasped. "Gah! What the hell is that?!" 

I turned to Arran. His eyes were locked on the ceiling, his entire body tense. I followed his line of vision and spotted two large creatures emerging from the ceiling. They looked similar to moblins, altough their bodies were covered with layers of stone. The creatures let out a roar as the gems around them began to fall out. Finally, the stone around their encased bodies gave out, causing the creatures to fall. 

The ground shook as the creatures landed, indicating their weight. They fell before Shadow, facing Sheik and Arran. Their stone-like hands grasped around a large stone hilt protruding from a stone sheath melded into their sides. The sound of stone scraping against stone rung in the air as they drew large swords, each at least the size of an average man, maybe larger. 

"My warriors," was Shadow's mocking reply. "Guardians of the castle... Well, they once were..." 

The creatures took a step toward us, the ground shaking slightly. They let out an ear-piercing roar, causing dust to fall from the ceiling once more. 

"Uh-oh..." Arran took a step back. "Link!" 

Sheik began to follow him. "We have to get out of here. We can't fight them." Her eyes darted to me. "Let's go Link!" 

The floor shook again as one of the creatures began to advance toward the two. 

"Link! Let's go!" Arran shouted. He had already made his way into the corridor. 

I glanced at Shadow, then broke into a run toward the corridor. 

"Kill them." At the words that came out of Shadow's mouth, the moblins began to run after us. Each foot step they made shook the ground. They appeared to be slow, falling behind us quickly. 

The dark corridor opened up into a room, darkness still hanging heavy in the air. Arran slowed to a stop. The sound of labored breathing filled the air as we stopped next to him. 

"This isn't right... There weren't any rooms or anything when we first came through! It was a single corridor path!" Arran gasped. 

Shiek walked past him, feeling the wall. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light. "I think there are three passageways..." 

"Three? How can there be three? When we came in, there was only one..." I replied. I glanced back at the corridor we had emerged from. The sound of stomping didn't stop, only showing that the creatures were still coming after us. "Which one is the way out?" 

"Just pick a goddamned path!" Arran cried. Without another word said, he dashed down the left corridor. We followed after him. 

"You cannot hope to emerge from the maze that I have created from this castle..." Shadow's voice echoed in the halls as if he was nearby.

"Just keep running. Ignore him," Shiek said. 

"You all have forfeited your life since began to oppose me! Now die in the castle so precious to the Kingdom of Hyrule!" Shadow laughed. His laugh echoed the halls loudly, ringing in my ears. 

* * *

  


;;;; sorry that took so long!! ^^;; I had to edit this chapter so much...It's not even funny! Ok, well, it's up so R& R!! ^^


	9. Stone Destruction

Eh… sorry about not posting in so long… It's been what… a year and a half? I lost interest for a while and picked up another story forgotten. Then I stumbled upon one of my other Zelda stories and remembered this story. ;;; SO SORRY! Unfortunately, I had lost the prewriting to this story, so I'm basically improvising everything now… It's a good thing I still remember most of the story! But… You all must have forgotten about me by now, but I'll post anyway. Now… to remember where I left off…

* * *

Chapter 9

The castle suddenly seemed like an entirely different place. Even the castle's walls took more of the image of a dungeon. Unlit torches that were never there before lined the wall, the dim light source nowhere to be seen. The air was stuffy with still air and nothing but the sound of footsteps, both enemy and ours sounded.

"Hold on…" Shiek's husky voice sounded finally, weariness wearing heavily in her voice.

I slowed to a stop, bending down to catch my breath. Arran stopped ahead of me, leaning on the wall as sweat rolled down his cheek. He glanced at Shiek, watching as dust continued to shake from the ceiling. "Why… are we… stopping?"

Sheik shot an almost annoyed expression at Arran. "Do you believe that we can find a way out just by running blindly into unknown lands!" She rose up as Arran glared at her.

"Well, if we stop, then those… those things will catch up!" He let off a growl of anger and turned away, too tired to continue.

I let out a sigh, attempting to slow my breath down. "Listen. We have no idea where we're going… It wouldn't be smart to go back the way we came, so we'd better just keep moving…" I glanced down the way we just came. The sound of stomping hammers never waned the slightest bit. "Statues don't get tired…" I muttered.

Shiek glanced at me, her eyes showing a bit of approval. She straightened herself, her fingers tugging on the grey cloth that covered her mouth. "He has changed the structure of the castle, I don't even know where we are…"

Arran cast Sheik a skeptical glance. "This is the castle! No commoners're allowed in the castle!"

I let out an annoyed growl. "Let's just keep going, before we end up at each other's necks!" I snapped. Rising to my feet, I took a few steps forward, then paused. The stifling air now only rung with silence.

Arran and Sheik fell silent as well, sensing the silence in the air. In a quiet meek voice, Arran spoke, "Did… they give up…?"

Sheik frowned, then turned beginning to walk past me. "Even if they did, what would it mean?" She turned to look at Arran and me. "Both directions hold the possiblility of danger, only we know about the possible danger from the way we came. Which would you rather go? Down this corridor where we have no idea where it leads? Or back the way we came where Shadow… or another frightening monster… could be waiting for us?

"Both ways are so inviting…" I muttered.

Arran nudged me, smirking. "'Ey, being sarcastic about the moment is my job."

I managed a weak smile, though the feeling of danger never left me. "I'd rather continue going this way… At least I know that Shadow **might** not be there…"

Shiek nodded and turned, rubbing her fingers. "Then let's stay on guard." She looked up at the ceiling, as if searching for the shake of the walls. "It would… be unfortunate if anyone were to come pop up and kill someone…"

Arran let out a low growl. "Yea it would, wouldn't it.." he spat.

The corridor became colder and damper as we proceeded, as if we were walking toward the sewers. The ground seemed to have a thin film of water over it and it produced a light bluish glow. The corridor also seemed to be wider than before. Before long, the corridor opened up into a large and tall spacious room. There were tall windows that let moonlight stream though, illuminating the unfurnished room. The floors stooped slightly downward the a pool of still water in the center that seemed to stretch down into emptiness. It caught no moonlight, or any light for that matter, and took on the appearance of an empty void.

We stepped into the room and paused. Sheik took a step forward, her eyes surveying the room. There were no other entrances.

Arran was the first to speak. "There aren't any other passageways… so it's safe to assume that this is not the exit, right? What are we just standing here for?"

I glanced at Arran, but Sheik answered him. "There is something about this room…" She turned around, her eyes slowly turning toward us as she continued to scan. "We should search elsewhere. Before those…" She stopped abruptly as her eyes turned our direction and she stepped quickly toward us. "Where…!"

I spun around, my eyes landing on a solid wall. "What the…" I placed my hand on the wall, wondering if it was an illusion. It was just cold, solid rock. The corridor had somehow disappeared. "We're trapped…"

"Link!" Sheik hissed.

I spun around just as the ground shook, shaking droplets of water off of the ceiling. The two stone moblins rose up and fixed their lifeless eyes upon us. "How did they get in!" I cried, unsheathing the Master Sword.

"The same way Lord Shadow summoned them here in the first place!" Arran snapped, unsheathing his own sword.

"Stop chatting and fight, dammit!" Sheik cried. One moblin instantly rushed toward her, shaking the entire room with its footsteps. She leapt out of the way just as its massive sword fell down upon her.

The impact of the weapon shook the ground like an earthquake. I gripped the wall to keep myself from being sprawled upon the floor. Just as the ground settled, the first moblin followed its attack with a second one of its own, aiming for me. I ducked, rolling out of the way just as a shower of rocks burst out from the moblin's strike. I swung my sword at the moblin. Sparks erupted as the blade collided into the stone that made up the moblin's breast plate, leaving behind nothing but a scratch. "Damn!" I muttered and leapt back, the moblin slowly tugging its weapon from the wall. "Like hitting a boulder…"

Arran had his back to the wall across the room, his sword raised toward the second moblin. He kept inching away as the moblin advanced, bearing a terrified expression on his face. "A-Alittle help here...?"

Needles flew through the air toward the moblin after Arran, but they were only rebounded, having no effect. Sheik had already drawn more needles, but took a step back. Her eyes never left the moblin. "Nothing's working! We need a new tactic..."

I turned my attention back to the moblin before me. They were slow. Incredibly slow, but incredibly strong as well. It began to advance me again, each footstep shaking the dewdrops off the ceiling, pelting me with cold water. I took several more steps back, sheathing my sword and drawing my bow. "Everyone stay still, don't move! I want to try something..." I cried, notching an arrow. A blue glow surrounded the arrowhead, aimed toward the stone moblin's feet.

"What are you..." Before Arran could finish, the arrow flew from its bow, striking the floor between the stone moblin's feet. The ice arrow instantly froze the ground beneath the moblin's feet, the ice causing the film of water in the entire room become solid ice. The ice froze around my boots and the room suddenly became the Snowhead Temple in the middle of winter.

The moblin was in mid step as I had released the arrow, its momentum remained unchanged. Its one leg that was encased in ice from the film of water easily released itself. As its other leg came down, the ice cracked, but did not shatter. The stone moblin jerked violently as it came crashing down, its leg slipping out from underneath it. It rolled onto its back, and because of the sloped ground, began to slide toward the center. It let out a low moan, flailing its arms and legs as it broke through the thin layer of ice above the water's surface, plunging into the water. Its weight only worked to pull the creature into the depths, rendering it completely immobile.

The other moblin could only stare as its fellow stone creature disappeared from the water's surface. It turned to stare at Arran and Sheik who returned its glare with a shocked one of their own. It let out a roar and began to swing its sword about, slamming it into the floors and walls coated with ice. Its sword slammed into the floor shattering the ice and began to make its way slowly toward the two whose legs were coated with ice.

Arran let out a shrill cry, using his sword to strike the ice around his feet, panic in his eyes. "It's coming closer! Link, do something!"

"A fire arrow, Link! Fire a fire arrow!" Sheik cried.

My heart pounding in my chest, I quickly notched another arrow. Not even waiting for the familiar red glow to appear, I let the arrow loose at the moblin.

The arrow struck the beast's stone armor, flashing in a brilliant red before fuming out with flames in all directions. The flames spread for only a foot or two, diminishing without even a puff of smoke, but the heat was strong enough to melt the ice around it. As soon as the flames disappeared, the moblin let out a low grumble, its body a dark shade of red. Its movements slowed down, pieces of rock crumbling at its joints.

The heat from the flames freed both Arran and Sheik at the same time. Sheik wasted no time as soon as she was freed. "Get out of the way Arran!"

"Wha-!" Arran quickly scurried to the wall as Sheik drew out several small round objects. She thrust them at the moblin, each exploding upon contact. Black smoke enveloped the moblin as shards of rock flew from the cloud.

There was an agonized roar and immediately the stone moblin burst from the smoke. The entire chest and half of the moblin's face had been blown off. The monster's sword arm slid off its shoulder as it thundered forward. Using its other arm, fingers crumbling from the explosion, the moblin's hand clamped down upon Sheik's head before she was able to get away.

"S-Sheik!" I screamed, breaking into a run.

Sheik let out a scream, low at first but increased in intensity as her hands gripped tightly around the moblin's stump. She was lifted clear off the floor, her entire body tense with pain.

Arran managed to snap out of his shock to snatch up his sword. He swung his blade toward the moblin's closest leg. The blade swept halfway through before being lodged in place, yet it was still enough to knock the creature off balance.

As the stone moblin began to fall on its side, Sheik still in its grasp, I leapt up, swinging the Master Sword down hard on the moblin's arm. Sheik fell from the creature's grasp, along with the stone pieces as the decapitated arm crumbled. The grayish-white cloth that covered her head fell off and long golden strands of hair fell out around her body, blood trickling down her forehead.

"Princess Zelda...!"

I spun around, eyes wide to Arran who spoke those two words. His eyes were locked on Sheik, shock and bewilderment shining clear on his face. I turned to look at Sheik, who shared the same expression. Her identity was to remain a secret, yet...

"You-You're Princess—"

"Be quiet, you fool!" I screamed, but it was already too late. Sheik's shadow beneath spread out and darkened, becoming almost a sticky, sludgy substance. It reached up and wound around Sheik's arms and legs. Panic twisted Sheik's face as she struggled in vain. I took a step back. Attempting to free her from this mess would only get myself caught as well.

A dark laugh erupted from beneath Sheik as her shadow began to lift her up. The shadow began to take form. A jeweled blade was held up to Sheik and black eyes peered at us from behind her. Black Kokorian hat and tunic and the various jewels formed and Shadow smirked at us, eyes alight with laughter.

"I was waiting... for one of you fools to say something of that sort..."

* * *

Snowhead Temple: Cold temple north of Clock town in Majora's Mask. I wasn't sure anyone would remember since it was for the N64... .

Again, I apologize for spending so much time since the last update... Maybe the next one will be sooner?


	10. Battling with Shadows

...Hah hah. Hah hah hah... -Flips a few calendar pages- Hey there. It's been glances at the calendar THREE YEARS! Imagine that. -clears her throat- Erm yes. I might as well get this out of the way as soon as possible, eh?

-Swivels her chair- I am terribly sorry. Last time it was a year and a half, this time, I broke the record and doubled it. For that you have my deepest apologies. -bows deeply-

And so now, back on topic, eh? A sort of cliffhanger I left you all hung up on last time. Here we go. If you have the kindness to read, please have the kindness to respond. If you respond, please keep angry notes on how you want to strangle me for making you wait so long to a minimum. -sweats- I said I was sorry okay?!

Link and all Zelda related topics belong not to me. But you should know that already, considering this is posted up on Fan Fiction net.

...

Chapter 10

"Shadow!!"

The glowing red eyes arced their way over toward me, a smile suddenly spreading across his lips. "That was extremely inconsiderate of you Link. You barge into my castle, steal my guest and expect to escape here. And calling in my own subjects to rebel against me, especially during a one on one fight." He lifted himself in the air until he hovered well above our heads, his lips parting into a grin. "That's unfair, Link. Where's your honor, ah?"

I stepped forward, bringing my sword up. My eyes darted up to where Shiek floated in the air, entangled by threads that extended from Shadow. "Let her go, Shadow."

He leaned forward, suddenly bursting into laughter. "'Let her go, Shadow.' Let her go! You shame me! Come now, do you honestly believe that, after having my guest back from your interruption, I would simply release her as you demand?" He flicked his wrist, amusement dancing clearly in his eyes.

Shiek let out a yelp of shock as the dark threads expanded, completely enveloping her in a black sphere. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Shiek!!"

Arran stepped shakily beside me, his eyes widened with shock and all that familiar resolve and mischief wiped clean off of his face. His eyes were locked upon the sphere, his lip trembling. "Y-Your Majesty!"

The corner of Shadow's grin quirked the slightest bit, a flare of anger sparking in his eyes. "She is so precious to you and to her kingdom." He lifted his hand, fingers curled upward as if holding a cup. "I don't know why I hesitate to kill her!"

I felt my heart lodge itself in my throat just as his fingers clenched tight, the black sphere flashing a bright red, expanding violently and instantly contracting into a tiny ball. "Zelda, no!!" I screamed. Arran beside me had broke into a terrified shriek, his hand flying up to grip his hair. He screamed the princess's name frantically, urging for her to respond. And the entire time, Shadow was shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

It took me a split second before I realized he was merely playing with us. "You bastard!" I took several steps forward, bringing myself closer to Shadow, but he simply hovered further away.

"That's it! That is the reason I haven't killed her!" The dark sphere expanded once more to it's original size and Shadow pointed accusingly at me. "That face! That look of hatred! It suits you far better than do your mindless heroics, running around the countryside waving your sword at everything that bites. For what? For the sake of the people who could've cared less for you to begin with?"

Arran staggered around me, his head arced up to the ceiling. He didn't seem to even hear anything that Shadow had said, his entire form trembling. "Princess Zelda! Your Majesty, speak to me!"

Shadow's eyes flashed with anger, his grin dropping off his face. He swept his hand to the side, a flash of black lightning sparking out and striking Arran on the chest. He was knocked clean off his feet and thrown to the opposite wall, falling down into a heap on the ground. I spun around. "Arran!"

"Hero of Time!" I turned, glaring at Shadow. He returned my glare with his own, what amusement that he had gone now. "I am here to claim your beloved kingdom. For that, the Princess Zelda must die." He hovered over toward where the pool of water filled the center of the room, floating down so that his toes just touched the surface. "But before she does, I will see you struggle. You will fight me with all of your power to save your precious Zelda, and when all that strength is gone, you will know despair!"

He spread his arms apart, the water flattening out and frosting over, racing across the floor of the room and coating the walls. With a flash of icy blue light, they froze over into glistening mirrors, lining the walls. I stepped back, readying my sword and shield, my heart pounding. Shadow spread his feet, plates of stone forming up to cover the empty space left behind by the pool of water, and stood. One hand reached down to his side, drawing his jeweled sword slowly. He let the sword ring long in the room as he held his blade horizontally before him, that cynical smile creeping back onto his face. "Our little duel was interrupted before. I should hope that we'd be able to play it out to the end this time. Now, show me that Bane of Evil!"

He lifted his sword, swinging it into position before leaping forward at me. His sword flashed a brilliant light as it clashed with mine, pushing me back one step before he swung his sword for two more strikes.

I blocked one with my shield and parried the second, taking one small step forward to put my shield up to his face. In one strong blow, I swung my shield against his chest, knocking him away.

Shadow stumbled back, regaining his footing, but didn't seem to resume attacking me. He let out a laugh, wiping the side of his mouth where a speck of blood was. "You have improved. Maybe I should bring myself up to the challenge huh?" His eyes glowed with delight.

I felt the corner of my mouth quirk into a smirk. "Afraid?"

"Hardly!" Shadow flourished his sword, a swirling black aura enveloping it. He brought it up to his face, the dark blade reflecting mine, and then leapt backwards. He hadn't gone even a few inches before his entire form disappeared, the air wavering like water. The mirrors surrounding me suddenly blackened, plunging the entire area into darkness.

I felt my entire body tense. I could hardly see in front of me, the faint glow from my sword and an eerie light cast off by the ice on the floors, but aside from that, nothing. Where was he going to come from?

I was answered all too soon. And not even answered at that. Glowing red eyes appeared in the mirror straight across from me. And then another set beside it, and yet another. Did he replicate himself?! I didn't have time to think anymore.

The eyes moved, a glint of silver as a sword was brandished and all the eyes zoomed toward me. I couldn't protect myself from all of them! I brought up my shield and braced for a hit from all sides, but received nothing. A sword flashed out from my side, brighter than the rest. No time to block it with my shield—I swept my blade up, a ringing clash echoing the room. Was that him?!

His sword hovered in the air above him, struggling to regain control over his weapon. I took the chance and swung a horizontal slash at him. My sword swept straight through his black tunic, his entire form shimmering before dispersing. Before long, the room was in darkness all over again.

I straightened myself once more, my entire body shaking with adrenaline. My back felt so vulnerable! Should I move toward the mirrors?

Movement from beyond the mirrors caught my eye again. A figure hovered there, one hand raised into the air. A ball of black lightning sparked into existence. He swept it at me, the ball streaking through the air and...

Stopping? I felt a split second of confusion, and then an explosion of searing pain in my backside. I screamed out, my mind blacking out for a second as I flew through the air, slamming into the ice and sliding all the way to the mirrors. Lightning crackled around my body. Was I hit? From behind? I struggled to right myself, feeling the numb in my muscles weakening ever so slowly. My eyes locked with myself in the mirror, a figure moving slowly toward me just beyond. Wait... Was that Shadow?

Footsteps now, thundering toward me. I jerked up, turning my body just in time to see a blade swing down at my face. Instinctively, I brought up my arm to block. The blade made contact with my gauntlet, the vibration of the strike shaking through my entire arm.

My eyes locked with Shadow's, feeling the strange nostalgic sensation of staring into a mirror.

"Get up, weakling!" Shadow shouted in my face.

My other hand patted the ground until it found the familiar handle of the Master Sword and I swung it at him. He leapt away from me, my sword missing completely. I righted myself as quickly as I could, but Shadow had already disappeared once more. I couldn't help but feel intensely frustrated. How was I expected to combat an opponent that refused to show itself?!

I put my back to the mirror, my eyes scanning along the walls for movement. Again, I spotted Shadow racing along the walls beyond the mirrors, running toward my left. I readied myself, watching him suddenly change direction, leaping toward the mirror that divided reality and reflection. He emerged in full-sprint, rushing me from the front. Was he just a copy, or the real thing?

His sword flashed, clanging into my shield—So easily? I whipped my head around, a flash of black as a sword was thrust toward my left side. I jerked to the right, feeling the startling sensation of cold iron slid against my ribs before spinning around, bringing the Master Sword in a haphazard slash. The figure vanished, and the sensation of cold was quickly replaced by slivers of warm liquid.

My eyes darted to the mirror behind me, the only thing left to look at after my target vanished. There, even if for a brief second, I saw it again. A figure, a skeleton completely wrapped in serrated black and red garments, a sword in hand with a jewel encrusted hilt wrapped in bony fingers. It moved, as if drawing back its sword before the image shimmered and disappeared altogether.

I let out a curse. That's him! That was him!! That had to have been him! He must be hiding behind his mirrors, letting his copies attack me. How can I get to him? Can I... I turned, seeing Shadow in my form once again making his move. It was better than nothing.

Shadow emerged from the mirrors once more at full-tilt, sword risen up to his face with intent to impale. I drew my bow, and rolled to the side just as he neared me. In one fell-swoop, I had steadied myself on one knee with an arrow notched, turned not toward Shadow, but the mirror he faced. The skeleton had shown itself again, in the exact same pose as Shadow was. Without a moment's hesitation, I fired the arrow.

It sliced through the air, right past the Shadow copy's face and struck the mirror with a dull thud. The skeleton behind it jerked as if struck by my arrow and I heard Shadow's cry of surprise echo inside the room. Shadow's copy shimmered before disappearing as the skeleton within the mirror locked eyes with me.

"Smart one, aren't you?" his voice growled. The skeleton disappeared once more, leaving just a cracked mirror with one of my arrows stuck in the ice. And that gave me yet another idea.

The darkened room suddenly became alight with sparkling black lightning. Shadow appeared in each of the mirrors, arms raised with a great ball of lightning hovering above him. The air seemed to crackle with the sheer energy, and I knew that it probably wasn't going to be just one shot fired at me. What else could he feel but threatened that I had found out his secret? "Why don't you just die?!" I scanned the room, heart pounding in my head. There!

All the figures launched their magic. I broke into a run, seeing that several of the orbs of electricity had indeed blown forward through the mirrors, all flying toward me. In a last ditch effort to dodge, I leapt forward into a roll. I felt the heat of the bolts singe me as they flew past, exploding into a shower of smaller bolts as they slammed into the ice. I rolled up onto my feet, directly in front of one mirror, sword drawn. The skeleton beyond the mirror jerked, no time to react. "You—!!"

I swung my sword as hard as I could into the mirror. It splintered, shattering the image, but the sound of breaking glass came from behind me. I spun around.

There, laying in a shower of glass shards, was the skeleton, completely dazed. An image of myself, of Shadow flickered on and off as he struggled to get up on one knee.

This could not have been a better chance! I broke into a dash, gripping both my sword with both hands. I saw Shadow lift his face to me as I neared him, leapt and came down with my sword.

Sparks flew, Shadow just barely lifting his sword into place. I couldn't let him recover! I lifted my sword from the deadlock, nearly making Shadow lose whatever balance he still had and came forward with two more strikes. He teetered back, and I swung upward, harder this time.

Our swords met, but my strike had far more power to it. I pushed his blade up and out of the way, almost throwing Shadow to the ground. I stepped forward, not even bothering to swing my sword. I balled my right fist and swung it at his face.

The edge of my shield smashed into his cheek as the punch connected, Shadow twisted mid-air and thrown back. His sword fell from his hands, and I leapt forward.

Shadow turned, no time to grab his sword. With a battle-cry, I thrust my sword forward, aimed straight at his chest.

...

-Head bobs with the action, some epic battle music playing- What, gotta have that epic battle. Of course, if this was really in a game, you'd have to strike way more times that Link did here. But for the sake of entertainment, nah. :D


	11. Faceless

Thanks very kindly for those of you who reviewed!

Anyway, for those of you wondering, I am writing this story as realistically as I can while trying to adhere to specific elements of the game as best as I can. For that reason, Link is only using a few, select weapons. It's easier to write not having to wonder about what item he should be using in that situation. I mean, you wouldn't carry pounds of items around if you didn't have to use them. In my story, along with the shield and sword, all he has is the bow and arrow since I deemed them to be the most useful in his situations. Of course he has magical spells, I figured he would evoke them without any special items (like the magic arrows, Din's fire, etc.). It also makes the story much more interesting, fighting with limited items. Yes? Yes?

Originally, I had included the concept of hearts and HP, but after a few years of experience, I figured that to be absolutely absurd. And so I wrote that out. Link is now like any regular Hyrulian who, after suffering from a crushing swipe from a massive sword, will be dead. Possibly cleaved in two.

Also, I just now realized that Sheik is spelled with the 'e' before the 'i'. Now I have to go and fix all my chapters.

Anyway, without further ado, I bring you...

...

Chapter 11

A mighty scream shook the room as the shining blade bit into Shadow's chest plate, sinking deep until it lodged itself inside of him. His entire image splintered, my face flaking off in pieces to reveal blackened bones underneath and piercing red eyes. Those red eyes did not roll back into their skull as I had thought. Instead, they fixed themselves with mine, his pain contorted face twisting into a feral snarl.

"Y-You!!" Shadow roared.

I felt the distinct twinge of alarm streak through my system, tensing my muscles. But, before I could move, he swept one gauntlet-shedding hand at my chest, sending out a wave of sparking energy. It passed straight through me, electricity running up and down my arms and rattling my teeth. My vision flashed red for a split second as I was carried, screaming, a few feet from Shadow and thrown against the ground.

"You scum! Insignificant Hylian wretch! Aag--" Shadow was staggering to his feet, only managing to stand before collapsing back onto one knee, a bony hand clutching his chest where the Master Sword glowed. I couldn't believe it. How can he still be standing?! The smoldering orbs sunken inside of a skull locked with mine. What was left of Shadow's face snarled at me as he struggled to rise to his feet. "You would harm me with this--! You— you worthless mortal--" Another agonized growl.

A hissing sound seemed to radiate from Shadow as his hand gripped the blade of my sword, his mouth open but his voice stifling a cry of pain. He pulled the glowing blade from his chest, slowly, and thrust it from him, his chest and hands smoking. The sword clattered against the floor, too far away from me, and the glow from the blade dimmed. All I could do was to switch my attention back to Shadow, breathing heavily. A strike through the chest hadn't killed him. He was injured, but I had no other opportunity now.

I pushed myself up, only to fall back down onto one knee. Both my arms and legs felt as if filled with lead and my ears felt as if they too were ringing. Shadow stood across from me, his crooked spine hunched over with his arms hanging limp at his sides. He staggered, barely maintaining his balance, and those red orbs darted from one corner of the room to the next.

When his eyes finally landed on me, I almost saw a grin spreading across his fleshless face. "H-Heh, look at you! You can hardly stand up now," He snickered between gasps of air. "I admit, Link. You make a formidable opponent. But you can never hope to kill me." He began to stagger toward me. "I'm immortal Link! I can't die. You can't kill me, because I can't die!" He began to laugh, his bones shaking with the movement. "What's with that look? H-hah. Don't believe me?" A cough sputtered from between his teeth. "I'll bet you can die, eh Link? Just like every other mortal..."

A roar suddenly exploded from within the confined space, metal boots thumping rapidly across stone. I turned my head in time to see Arran charging across the stone floor, what looked like a massive pole-axe hovering inches over the stone floor clutched in his hands. I had no time to shout for him to stop, I was mixed somewhere between the surprise and relief of seeing him recovered. But Arran closed the gap between him and Shadow in a second, taking one halting step to swing the weighty pole-axe around his body and up toward Shadow's neck.

The weapon's bladed end slammed into Shadow's rib-cage, sliding through the bones and lodging into the front of his spine, the sheer force of the entire attack throwing him to the ground. He landed with a cry of surprise. The handle of the pole-axe slipped from Arran's hands, the entire weight of the weapon falling on top of Shadow with a heavy thud.

"A-Arran?!"

The soldier huffed, taking several steps back as Shadow began to scream in fury. "You!! I should have killed you when I first saw you!!" His limbs flailed from underneath the weapon—even he didn't have enough strength to crawl out from underneath it. Even so, his screams transformed into a caustic laugh. "I told you, fool! I can't be killed! I can't die!! You think this is going to kill me?!"

Arran stepped back, falling down to one knee. He didn't look at me, nor was he looking at Shadow. His head was arched upward, one arm bent at the elbow with the hand pressed against his chest. "P-Princess!"

I followed his eye-line, my breath stopping in my throat. The enormous black sphere had begun to deteriorate, the black threads sagging and drooping down as the Sheikah was lowered. Sheik had both of her arms raised, a glimmer of white light flickering over her fingers and her long golden hair tumbled down around her shoulders. She dipped down, the strands of the black thread gently lowering her. She was merely a few feet over our heads when her eyes opened, eyes locking with Shadow's fallen form. Her lips moved, "Thank you, Arran."

The light hovering at her fingertips began to collect and materialize, forming into a long bow complete with golden trims and designs. A golden arrow shimmered into her other hands. She notched the arrow, and drew it, lowering the bow until the arrow pointed directly at Shadow's face.

Shadow's jaw lay open in shock, his fingers unconsciously gripping the axe embedded in his rib cage. He tried to edge away from the weapon in Sheik's hands, but even his strength had left him. "H-How?"

"The Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. Did you think it was called that for no reason? It is the sword of heroes, the sword that destroys all evil." A smile graced her lips, a look of terror spreading across Shadow's face. "Like light to shadows, your power was negated when Link struck your core with the blade."

Shadow's eyes widened, his teeth gritting against each other. "No... No!" He shook his head, his eyes darting from me, to Arran and back to the arrowhead shining in Sheik's hands. "I am immortal, I am still immortal." He laughed, his voice trembling. His fingers scraped at the axe head, his legs thrashing against the ground. "I cannot die!"

Sheik drew the arrow further back, her red eyes narrowing. "You shall be banished from this realm, your powers shall be sealed, you a prisoner like all those who have come before you."

"You have not won! You will never win!" Shadow screamed through Sheik's words, his claw-like hands stretching out to grab her bow arm but was just out of reach. "Damn you! You and your hero both!"

"Begone from here, shadow of evil," Sheik whispered.

Her fingers loosed the arrow, the head sliding effortlessly through Shadow's skull. The skeleton's head jerked back, his jaw hinged wide open, a scream echoing into the cavern. A wind kicked up, howling all around us, and yet I could still hear Shadow's screams. I felt something stir inside of my pockets, bulge and then spring out in a spurt of light. All six of the medallions I had collected before I had fought and defeated Ganon gathered over Shadow, forming a circle. I could see flashes of each of the sages, turning down to see Shadow, their hands extending out as if to embrace him. Shadow's screams shifted into shouts of terror.

"Ancient Creators of Hyrule!" Sheik's voice raised above the howling wind and Shadow's screams. Her hair whipped at her face, but her voice was firm, her eyes glowing with determination. "Open the gate, send this demon to the void of the Realm of Evil!"

There was a deafening pulse that ripped through the room, effectively silencing everything. It almost felt like I had gone deaf, the wind still lashing at my face, but no sound met my ears. The light in the room dimmed, flickered and blasted brighter than before, masking all of the familiar terrain around. Beyond the veil of light, I almost felt like I saw a swirl of darkness, churning and stirring. I heard the faint grumble of grating metal as enormous chains extended out, wrapping around all of Shadow's limbs. They pulled him to his feet, binding his arms and legs together as the poleaxe that once weighed him down clattered to the floor.

Shadow had ceased struggling, the pit of his red eyes smoldering with anger. As the chains bound him up, I could see flickers of faces lie across the skull, images of people I had never seen. But I saw my own face too, tainted black, lips pulled into a scowl. His eyes were locked with mine, burning with ferocity. The image flickered, switching between a black silhouette and my own face.

"So... You finally show your face?" Sheik's voice came clear despite the deafening silence. She stood next to me, staring defiantly into Shadow's eyes. Her mask had come completely off, revealing her entire face.

"My kind have no face, Princess." Shadow laughed, his voice coarse. He spat the last word as if it were venom in his mouth. But his lips began to curl into a grin. "My identity is like your Hero of Time. It can even be like yours."

"There will be no use for your power in the Evil Realm, Shadow. There shall be nothing but suffering."

The veil of light had begun to engulf Shadow. He bent forward, leaning closer toward Sheik. The chains grated against each other, holding him in check. "Hah hah... But I wonder. Is this Evil Realm as easy to conquer as yours?" His laugh was faint, growing fainter as the veil enveloped him whole until everything returned to silence.


	12. Peace

So, I've decided that there are so many plot holes in this story that I might rewrite it. Possibly revamp it. I don't know if that'll mean anything to do you guys out there, but just letting you all know... There's a possibility of a better version of this story coming later in the... month. Or months. ...Or even years. Don't know yet. I'll think about it.

But since this is the last chapter, I'm going to finish it off with all it's cheesiness and plot holes intact.

Final Disclaimer: All things Zelda related mentioned in this story do not belong to me. They belong to the awesome director/storyline writer of the original Legend of Zelda of whom I failed to look for online. They're awesome.

Final Chapter, enjoy.

...

Chapter 12

The light seemed to expand, turning everything in my vision to white. The sound of the chains grating against each other seemed to be muffled, until it eventually began to fade away. I closed my eyes, squeezing them against the light and listened to the sound of my heart beat in my chest.

The light dimmed. When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in the dark, dank cavern. The stone walls covered in dew was replaced with solid stone bricks and bright red tapestries embroidered with the sign of Hyrule. The high rock ceiling had become elegant vaulted ceilings, stained-glass windows shining colored light inside the room. The floor was a tan marble, veined with white, and a red carpet ran down the center, leading to a gold throne at the back of the enormous room. Windows lining the walls allowed in even more sunlight, streaking the white walls with the sun's brilliance. I even fancied that it was warmer, far warmer than it was before. It was like walking into a home heated by a fireplace after walking in a winter storm.

Arran was kneeling next to me, his eyes staring at his surroundings as his mouth hanging open. He let himself fall onto his rear, his arms hanging loosely at his side. A sigh whispered from his lips. "This is... This place is..."

Sheik collapsed to her knees.

"Sheik!"

"Princess Zelda!" Arran shot up in his seat, scooting over on his knees to where Sheik sat hunched on her shins.

Sheik lifted her hand, holding Arran at bay. She looked up at him, smiling. Her eyes had returned to their original blue color, her entire form appearing more feminine than her disguise allowed. "I-I'm alright."

Arran leaned back, staring at her face. His voice trembled when he spoke. "You really are the Princess." He bowed his head, more out of intense relief than respect. Tears began to stream from his eyes. "You really are Princess Zelda. I'm so glad."

Zelda turned her head to me, weariness shining clear in her expression. I gestured to her appearance. "Your disguise."

She nodded, brushing fingers across her cheek. "I couldn't sustain the disguise after using so much magic." A shaky laugh fell from her lips.

I smiled, laughing too. My voice shook from sheer relief. I rose to my feet, my limbs feeling like rubber, and turned full circle in my steps. "This is..."

"The audience hall. Of Hyrule Castle," Zelda said.

I nodded my head. "Hyrule Castle has returned then."

Zelda bowed her head. "Yes. Hyrule Castle has returned." Her voice trembled and I noticed tears running down her face, tracing her smiling lips. "Hyrule Castle has returned to us."

"Your Highness..." Arran bent forward fighting between giving a comrade comfort or giving a princess her respect.

Zelda rubbed her dirtied gloved hands on her face, wiping them from her cheeks as her voice came in light sobs. "I'm so glad. Father... I have managed to protect Father's castle."

I felt a frown cross my lips. "The king...?"

Arran nodded, wiping the tears from his face. "Yes. Seven years ago, His Highness the late King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was murdered. We had believed that it was Lord Shadow who did it, but everyone who was going to expose this was killed as well. Before we were even able to realize it, Shadow had seized the throne." Arran looked to me, a graveness in his tear-streaked eyes. "He ruled the kingdom with fear. And everything had changed."

I lowered my head. Seven years I had spent locked away in the Chamber of the Sages. When I fought him at the gate of the castle town, had he already killed the king?

Arran continued, "Before long, he launched the campaign to kill the rest of the Royal Family. There was a law that states: at the death of the king, another member of his family would take his place. Even though Shadow had already taken control of the kingdom, he wanted to eliminate all opposition." A darkness passed over his eyes. "He killed Her Highness the Late Queen and all of her consorts. Then His Highness the Late Prince followed soon after. Princess Zelda was said to have died too, more rumors spoken on the lips of Shadow's men. Hyrule became a land of grief and despair."

There was a moment of silence, one where Zelda slowly began to wipe her face. When she spoke, her voice was coarse, but firm. "That Shadow stole the feeling of courage from my people and with that, ruled over them. Now that he is gone, there is much to be done." She leaned forward, placing her hands on the carpeted floor before pushing herself to her feet. Her blue eyes met with mine. "Hyrule needs her Queen to be strong."

"Your Highness...!" Her words spawned a smile upon Arran's face. He shuffled his legs underneath him, pushing himself up on one knee. He bent his head, arms folded in a bow.

Zelda smiled down upon upon Arran. She placed a hand upon her heart. "Arran Pasha. Will you be the First Knight of Hyrule?" Arran's head bolted up, eyes bulging. Zelda merely bowed her head. "A Queen will need her guard."

"Oh!" Arran fumbled his legs, unsure of whether to leap to his feet or to plant his face in the floor. He settled with the latter, arms trembling with renewed energy. "Y-Your Knight, Your Highness?! I am... unworthy of such honor! Thank you, Your Highness!"

Zelda turned to me. "Link, may I borrow the Master Blade?"

I unsheathed my sword, balancing it with both my hands and handed it over to her. Zelda gripped the sword by the handle, bringing the blade to her face. She then turned her eyes toward Arran, lowering the blade to sit lightly upon the crown of his head. "Today, Arran Pasha shall be named First Knight of Hyrule. Bring honor and protection to us all."

She lifted the sword as Arran rose his head, his face completely flushed. The grin on his lips stretched to the corners of his cheeks and I almost saw tears budding up in his eyes. He practically shouted his words. "I will protect Your Majesty and all of Hyrule!" With a nod from Zelda, Arran sprung to his feet. "I have to tell everyone else!"

Zelda laughed. "They will enjoy the news, I'm sure."

Arran hopped a few times, shouting out in glee. He grabbed my shoulder, shaking it before turning and dashing from the audience hall, his laughs echoing through the vast chamber.

I watched him go, smiling, and a small sigh escaped my lips. "He's excited isn't he?"

"...Yes. He has a right to be." There was a short moment of silence before Zelda spoke again. "...Link?"

I turned around to face her.

Zelda's eyes were turned down to the Master Sword in her hands, the blade resting on one hand while the handle was wrapped in the other. Her reflection stared her back between the smears of blood and dirt. "The Master Sword." She paused, studying her reflection. "It is here because you pulled it from the Pedestal of Time seven years ago." She lifted her face finally, looking me in the eye. "Just like when you came to defeat Ganon. You have once again saved Hyrule. Thank you." She extended her arms, handing me the Master Sword.

Though what she spoke was gratitude, her expression was grim. "Like before, I should return to you your lost time." She lowered her head and instantly I felt my stomach sink. "But Shadow had taken the Ocarina of Time from the Royal Family. I don't know how he was able to steal it, but we have been unable to find it."

"He took the... Ocarina of Time?" I felt concern begin to smother the relief in my chest.

Zelda slowly shook her head. "I had suspected that he sought for the Sacred Realm, but there is no Triforce there anymore." Her eyes drifted to the back of her hand, her other hand curling over it. She looked up at me again. "I will find the Ocarina of Time, Link and return you to the past. But until then..." Her eyes wandered down. "...Until then, I hope you will stay with me? Give me courage?" One hand lifted up, fingers unfurling.

I felt my face turn hot as I saw her hand hovering there and waiting. I couldn't turn her down after all this, could I? I rose my hand, taking hers in mine.

Zelda's eyes darted to her hand, then up to my face. I smiled sheepishly, fully aware of the blood flushing my face. She grinned.

"Thank you, Link."


End file.
